The Prince and the Pauper
by moontonic18
Summary: ..our story will never be about love. Maybe he'll never like me more than just a friend. This is reality; no DRAMA or EXTRAORDINARY events. Perhaps this is just a story of an unrequited love that should soon be erased.."-sakuno. CHAPTER 9!
1. Moonless Night

**T****h****e ****P****r****i****n****c****e ****a****n****d ****t****h****e ****P****a****u****p****e****r**

_moontonic18_

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

Chapter 1. Moonless night

I felt like I was trapped in one of those nightmares wherein you have to scream and run until your whole system bursts into tiny little pieces. But up to my dismay, this is no dream. I am wide awake.

"So you're leaving again?" I suddenly choked out the words to Ryoma, the boy whom I paid special attention to.

The deafening silence could kill me anytime. We're alone at a tennis court near a train station. I just happened to pass by when he was about to leave. Everything mixed up… I'm so tired from school, I have a lot of projects to do and then I just had to hear it.

"I have to go back…" he placed both his hands inside his side pockets while delivering the words nonchalantly. We're almost 10 feet apart but I could still see his face clearly- not until he lowered his cap, that is. "I just have some unfinished business with the captain I needed to take care of…"

I tried to look for words "Yeah… your match with him yesterday was unbelievable… it's amazing" I managed "Does everyone know about you going back today?" I asked shaking.

He immediately turned to the other direction- to the exit "I have to go now…" he trailed off.

"Wait!" I managed to shout. I took a deep breathe "You'll come back, right?" I asked while fixing my stare on the ground, keeping my hopes up.

I waited for a good response. I gazed at him again. He turned his head to look at me, and then turned the other way again "ja-ne"

There was an unnatural breeze. The leaves on a Sakura tree shuddered along the gentle wind of his passage.

He was nowhere in sight.

I stared at the Sakura tree for a while. I don't know how a Sakura tree got here but I surely need its beauty to calm me a bit.

I stared at the sky afterwards- trying to pull myself together. More time was passing than I realized. It's already nightfall. I tried to look for a source of light but all I could see is an utterly black sky- there was no Moon, not tonight.

I started to feel dizzy so I lay down on the tennis court and closed my eyes. I don't know why I'm like this… I should be happy for him. After all, I have no right to act and think this way. The prince can do whatever he wants, and the pauper has no right to argue.

Sometime later, the cold and heavy rain woke me up from my fantasies. I rolled to the other side and closed my eyes again. It felt like a thousand needles are entering my body as the rain poured heavier. I don't have enough energy at the moment so I stayed still.

"Ryuzaki!" someone suddenly called out my name from the pavement. I opened my eyes faintly to see Senpai Fuji in a hurry towards my direction.

"You'll be fine" he smiled as he reached my place. I gave him a weak smile in response then closed my eyes again- still not feeling too good.

I felt warm as he wrapped his arms around me to lift me up. I didn't notice it before, but Senpai Fuji's a lot stronger than I thought. He carried me so gently as if I'm just a tennis racquet. I know I should feel awkward by now because he's carrying me bridal style, but my mind and body's malfunctioning as of the moment "Thank you…" I tried my best to deliver those words before I completely fainted.

* * *

The scrumptious scent of freshly baked cookies woke me up. I stared at a beige colored ceiling to realize that I was in my room- wearing my pj's. I scanned the place for a few moments, thinking if I was just dreaming- moreover, having a nightmare. My eyes widened to see Senpai Fuji resting his head at the edge of my bed, sleeping like a little child, waiting for his sister to wake up. I got up, not sure of what I should do, but it seemed that my stupid actions woke him up.

"Oh, you're awake now. That's great news" he smiled at me as he watched me stare at him "Your grandma's baking cookies" he added when he noticed I was starting to sniff like a dog. I blushed in embarrassment in result. I turned the other way so he couldn't see my weird reaction "ummmm…" I started, still trying to look for words "sorry for causing you a lot of trouble"

He chuckled, and this made me turn my head; to look at him "It's good… you're back to normal. You should be sorry for making me and the others worry. May I ask what happened there?"

I recalled what happened, but I couldn't bring myself to recall it. Just thinking of what happened sends chills down my spine. I gazed at him to gain courage. He's like the God of 'warmness' – just being with him made me feel safe "I saw Ryoma… but he immediately left…"

"Oh yeah… he's heading back for the US open… but I didn't expect him to go back right away" he remembered "Did he say anything?"

I shook my head in dismay "Not much…"

He stared at me with caring eyes. I flushed "No! You got it all wrong! It just so happened that I was very tired and, and that…" I stopped.

He giggled for a while "You know how he is… a man with a few words…" he placed his left palm on top of my head "And don't be too defensive…" he smiled "Just think positive"

His inspiring words made me smile "I'll do my best" then I pouted "I'm not being defensive"

He laughed "You rested only for an hour but you seem to be in good shape already. You restore energy quickly than expected" he stood up "This ability of yours can be useful in tennis" he started walking "Let's go downstairs. You got your grandma worried…"

My eyes widened "Grandma!" I can't believe what I got myself into. I hope she's not too pissed off.

Senpai Fuji's right. I have to think positive, and I'll definitely keep my promise to him- I'll do my best. And try to forget how this moonless night gave me pain. I'll always believe in Ryoma.

* * *

It's been a week since Ryoma left, he probably wouldn't make it in time for the Nationals, but I heard he's doing great in the US opening so I'm happy for him.

"You're doing good Sakuno" a voice suddenly disturbed my deep thoughts. I turned to see Senpai Eiji, causing me to drop my tennis racquet.

He frowned like a little child while swinging like an acrobat to pick up my tennis racquet and tennis ball "Here…" he handed it to me "sorry to disturb you"

Seeing him frown like that made me feel guilty "No, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it Senpai" I gave him a reassuring smile.

His eyes suddenly sparkled "Really?" He sighed in relief then jumped up and down "But seriously… you're getting better"

I flushed "By the way, what are you doing here Senpai?" I changed the subject.

His eyes widened "Oh no!" he turned to the other direction, and then he started running "Bye I have to get back and practice with the others now. Just keep practicing!" he waved at me through the pavement.

A smile crept on my face as I watched his silhouette slowly get out of sight. It's a good thing I'm getting better at this. The semi finals for the Tournament will be in a few days, I know they'll do great.

I started swinging my racquet to proceed to my practice. It's really quiet without Tomoka around. Their family needed to attend a formal dinner party so she had to go home early to prepare. I do hope she'll have a great time tonight.

While practicing, I suddenly pictured how Ryoma was doing – causing me to lose my concentration. The ball hit my hand so I dropped the racquet in result.

I heaved out a sigh "I'm still as clumsy as ever… maybe I should call it day"

* * *

"I'm back" I greeted from the front door.

"Welcome home Sakuno" she greeted me back with a warm smile; grasping a cooking utensil. I could smell the lovely smell of curry so I got the idea she was cooking our dinner.

"Are you cooking?" I asked in disbelief. I was shocked she's not a very good cook. Just the smell of the dish alone is mouth-watering. I remembered the times she tried to cook it… things didn't end so well. She can cook other dishes but only the simple ones- and by simple I mean VERY simple ones.

"I told you not to underestimate my cooking skills" she announced proudly as she headed back for the kitchen. I smiled and followed her. I took a seat while waiting for her to finish. I watched her read through the cook book very carefully. It's funny how she looked like a little kid trying to cook for her mommy. I couldn't help myself so I started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" she was bewildered by my sudden behavior.

I recollected myself before explaining "I've never seen you put so much effort when it comes to cooking. You actually look like an 8 year old trying to cook for her mommy" I chuckled.

She placed the dish on the table "Well thank you for making me feel _young_" she sarcastically thanked me. She then sat on the chair "By the way… since the Nationals is only a few days away, all the participating schools should make extra effort…" she reminded me before taking a bite "I'm so proud my curry is successful!" she praised herself.

"Grandma, are you okay?" I sweat dropped.

"Anyway…" she continued "Due to the 'extra efforts' each will have a hectic schedule so I can't guarantee you that I'll be home all the time. I know you can manage by yourself but I'm still worried about you so I asked a friend to stay here with you…"

As soon as she said the word 'friend' Ryoma immediately popped inside my head. How I wish! He's not here so my fantasy isn't going to happen. I got back to reality and started worrying about what's more important

"Grandma, aren't we causing them trouble? Whoever they are…" I was worried.

She chuckled "Don't worry Sakuno. They just came back from Britain and their house is still under renovation so they needed a place to stay for awhile"

"Okay…?" I responded while I was still processing what grandma just told me 5 seconds ago "When are they coming?" I kept on gathering information.

She gazed at the antique wall clock "They'll be here in about 10 minutes" she beamed a smile at me.

"What?!" I shouted in disbelief. She should've mentioned that to me earlier. I took a deep breath. At least I'll have company while grandma's gone… but will it be alright? I hope so…

_DING DONG_

The doorbell almost gave me a heart attack. They're early. Oh well… might as well embrace it. I followed grandma through the door.

The door opened; though my stare is still glued on the floor-I couldn't breathe properly. I blinked into the passage, and saw that someone was there, waiting for grandma and me- waiting for our welcoming voices.

**T****o****.****B****e****.****C****o****n****t****i****n****u****e****d**

Sorry if it was kind of long and a little different... feel free to rate & review.. I'll try to do my best to make it better…


	2. Guest

**T****h****e ****P****r****i****n****c****e ****a****n****d ****t****h****e ****P****a****u****p****e****r**

_moontonic18_

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

Chapter 2. Guest

Undeniably beautiful with her long layered chestnut brown hair dancing along the direction of the wind, our guest flashed me and grandma an angelic smile. I suddenly remembered Captain Tezuka - they'll make a good couple "Good evening" she bowed to greet us.

"Ah!! Is that you Mitsuki?" Grandma reassured our guest with full excitement.

"Yup! I missed you so much coach!" she hugged my grandma; then turned to face me "And you must be Sakuno" she gave me a warm smile "You're prettier in person" she complimented me "nice to meet you"

I immediately smiled at her "nice to meet you too" I felt my cheeks flush a little. I studied her features while we were on our way to the living room. Her dark green eyes, rosy cheeks and soft pink lips sure made me look like a total 'nobody.' But what's more beautiful about her is that she has a very gentle and warm aura that would surely make you feel cosy.

We finally arrived at the living room. Grandma sat beside her while I sat at the sofa across them.

"Hi Sakuno" she began "I'm Mitsuki Sanada. Your grandma used to teach me tennis when I was little. It's very nice to meet you" she smiled at me.

"Ummm… I'm Sakuno… I'm currently studying at Seishun Academy, the academy where my grandma coaches a tennis team. Nice to meet you too" I managed.

"Are you hungry?" Grandma suddenly spoke.

Mitsuki smiled at us "No thanks. I ate a lot at the plane" she then placed her left palm on her stomach "I'm really full" she chuckled.

KRING KRING!!

Grandma hurriedly ran to pick up the phone. She's not the type of person who'd get excited over a phone call – maybe she's expecting something important.

"Ummm… this might take a while so I think we should go upstairs first to arrange your stuffs" I lead the way to her room.

"This room is cute" she smiled while scanning it "I missed rooms like this"

I wonder what she meant by that "Ummm… if you want I could help you" I offered

"Thanks, that'd be great" she gave me a warm smile "I have one request… if that's okay with you…"

I sat down a chair "Sure, anything"

She faced me then sat at the bed "Well… I don't have a sister. I'm the only girl, so I would appreciate it if you would call me onee-chan and treat me as you big sister"

I smiled at her "I would love that. I always dreamed of having a sister" she's the perfect sister, I'm so lucky.

"And can we have a slumber party later? I would love to hear some stories about you… and we'll have a long talk…"

"Hai!" I stood up "the quicker we finish this, the sooner we could do it"

* * *

"Your friend back there was really funny" I laughed hard "and you should have mentioned before that you have a brother. But why isn't he here yet? I remember grandma using the word "they" when she told me about it" We laid sleeping mats on the floor so that it would be more convenient for us.

"Aitsu… well he's too serious when it comes to his favourite sport. He entered a tennis competition and it's not finished yet. As for mom and dad, your grandma knows about it. They will be here after one month. They have lots to do there"

"Oh… so your brother also likes tennis… how old is he?" I asked with no particular reason

"He's the same age as yours" she smiled "He really wanted to go here for a special reason…"

"Eh? What's that?" I asked a little mystified.

"Well… he had this childhood friend. The only thing is he doesn't know her name… but I don't know the exact details…" she sat up "speaking of childhood friends I also had one…"

I sat up too in order to catch up "What happened?"

"Well… my childhood friend may seem like he's the silent type of kid but in reality he has a lot to offer. He's sweet and very kind. He's not really good when it comes to expressing his feelings but still he's…" she looked at me "I'm sorry… I didn't' mean to blab so much…" she had this happy but sad look on her face; it made me wonder what happened "so how about you?" she shunned away the previous topic and changed it.

"Me? Well I have this friend, Tomoka… who's always been there for me. Even though she's too talkative, I still like her. She always makes me smile. Especially when I don't know what to do with Ryoma…" my eyes widened when I mentioned his name.

"Ryoma Echizen? The boy who's in the US nationals right now? What about him?" she asked excited.

I sighed "don't get the wrong idea… this is just one-sided. I thought at first that I only like him… but when" painful memories started to fill up my mind so I immediately finished the story "bottom line, 'I like him like him' but he doesn't" I forced a smile "but that's okay. I'm only 12 so I don't need to worry about that…" I know it would be hard to share someone this story but there's something about her that makes me feel really comfortable.

"I'm sure it'll get better soon" she comforted me. She looked at the clock which states that it's already 1:56 am "We better get some sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday so we'll definitely go out. You know… give me a detour"

"Sure… Oyasumi" I responded

* * *

"Sakuno, wake up" my dreamless sleep was put to an end by a gentle voice – which obviously belongs to Mitsuki onee-chan.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" I wearily greeted while scratching my eyes

"It's already 9:26" she smiled at me "Eat breakfast first then go get changed. You promised to give me a little detour right?" she winked at me then headed outside.

As soon as I got up to my feet I immediately rushed to the bathroom. After all, it isn't nice to make Mitsuki onee-chan wait that long. I managed to take a bath in just 10 minutes so I don't want to waste more time. My closet isn't that full - which is a good thing "I have no time for pairing clothes" I told myself while randomly grabbing some clothes.

I was ready to go downstairs when I realized I didn't even brush my hair. Brushing it would take a while… worse, tying it to my usual hairstyle will consume more time. I guess I have no choice but to leave it as it is after brushing it.

I rushed downstairs "I'm sorry it took long" I apologized to Mitsuki onee-chan while panting. She wore a simple dark green tank top matched with a denim skirt and green flip flops. Her cute headband suits her long and silky hair; her simple body bag finished the whole look. She really looks good in anything she wears.

She chuckled "It's ok… in fact, you're fast. I'm impressed" she stood up and walked in circles around me "You look nice… simple yet elegant. And your hair looks fantastic; I really like how wavy it is… you should stick to this hairstyle" she smiled at me.

I don't exactly know why she liked my style; I'm just wearing a simple beige dress that reached up to my knees matched with a ¾ jacket. I thought I don't look good in it so hearing her praise me made me feel a little happy and weird at the same time "Uhh… enough about that. You look fantastic yourself. Why don't we go to the park first? It's really nice there"

* * *

1:27 pm

After we got to the park and other restaurants we decided to go to Seishun Academy "I would love to introduce you to my Senpais… they'll be leaving at 2:00 so I guess we could still catch up with them. They're going to observe the other teams"

"Sounds great" she agreed "I really miss that school"

We hurriedly entered the school and went straight ahead to the tennis court, but it seems that they're already packing their stuffs "It's them!" I squealed at Mitsuki onee-chan who is only 1 feet away from me. I'm such an idiot.

"Sakuno!" Senpai Eiji waved at me when he immediately caught me in sight "Over here!"

I looked at Mitsuki onee-chan "Let's go there…" I invited her as she followed me.

When we reached there I introduced Mitsuki onee-chan to everyone. After I introduced her to everyone I noticed someone was missing. I faced Senpai Fuji "Where's Captain Tezuka?"

I noticed Mitsuki onee-chan's eyes suddenly widen "Te-zu-ka…?"

"The bus is here. We must go now" a familiar voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Senpai Fuji noticed I was too shy to do the introductions so he did it himself "Tezuka… this is Mitsuki" he started "She's Sakuno's friend who just got here from Britain" he turned his attention to Mitsuki "and this is our Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka"

There was an uncomfortable silence. The two just stared at each other for a few moments. Captain Tezuka just nodded at her to be polite. He's always like that, I wonder why. Mitsuki onee-chan just smiled faintly in return- not even looking at him.

Tezuka immediately shifted his attention to the regulars "The coach is waiting for us there. We should leave now" the team followed Tezuka's order without hesitation.

"Ja-ne!" I greeted them a temporary goodbye. I turned to Mitsuki onee-chan "I'm glad you met all of them" I turned at Mitsuki onee-chan.

"Sakuno…" she kept her gaze on the ground "That Cap-" she shook her head "I mean…" she sighed heavily

I stared at her. I couldn't see her expression clearly because her bangs is covering it "What's wrong?"

She suddenly lifted her head up high in the clouds "It's nothing important, just forget about it for now" I don't get it, she's smiling but her eyes says the opposite. I think I shouldn't ask her questions now; maybe later when her mood gets a little better.

"So… you said we're going to visit your friend, Tomoka" she ran through the pavement then stopped a few feet away "I think we'll have a great time with her!" she shouted at me from afar, and then continued running.

Her current actions made me smile "Wait for me!" I followed her tracks while feeling the gentle breeze "You'll have to wait for me in order to get there! Wait!"

**T****o****.****B****e****.****C****o****n****t****i****n****u****e****d**

Hope you liked it. Don't worry because we'll soon get to the interesting parts... :) R&R!


	3. The Comeback

**T****h****e ****P****r****i****n****c****e ****a****n****d ****t****h****e ****P****a****u****p****e****r**

_moontonic18_

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

Chapter 3. The Comeback

_DING DONG_

The sound of the doorbell disturbed my studying. I glanced at the clock to see that it's already 11:24 pm. Mitsuki onee-chan's currently taking a bath so I had to answer it.

"Welcome home" I greeted Grandma the moment I saw her "How did it go? And how come you came home so late?" I asked her as calm as I could.

She smiled "Relax…" she threw herself at the sofa "Our first opponent in the semi finals is Higa Middle school" she sighed while opening a bottle of water "They're so low… poor Rokkaku" she was talking to herself. I wanted to ask her what she meant but I decided to leave that one out- again.

"Oh" I sat next to her.

"I had to discuss a lot of things with Tezuka. An unexpected happening occurred" she faced me "Ryoma's back… Oishi gave up his position for Ryoma…"

My eyes widened while my jaw hung open- which made Grandma laugh hard "what's with your reaction? You're becoming funny"

I pouted "Grandma, please don't make fun of me" I flushed

She laughed more "I should've taken a picture! Hahaha!!"

I stared at her, keeping the same expression "Well, I guess I kind of looked funny awhile ago" I laughed along.

"Sakuno… you're becoming more and more like your mom" she gave me a warm smile "I guess you got her laugh" she gave me a sincere smile.

"Oh hi Mitsuki" she greeted Mitsuki onee-chan when she saw her coming down the staircase.

"Welcome back" Mitsuki onee-chan greeted back "I heard all about it… so Ryoma Echizen _did_ came back after all"

Grandma stood up and headed to the kitchen "Yeah… Tezuka and I had a long discussion about this" she stopped in front of the door "that reminds me" she faced Mitsuki onee-chan "have you spoken to him? 'Cause as far as I remember you two are childhood friends, right?"

I gazed at Mitsuki onee-chan, it's like grandma's words stung her "Y-yeah…" she answered faintly.

* * *

"Captain Tezuka's your childhood friend?!" I almost squealed as I entered her room.

She sat on her bed "I was shocked at first… but I don't think he's planning on talking to me ever" she frowned "When we left for Britain I didn't know anything… I was just 6 years old back then" she continued "Mom and dad told me about it two days before we leave. Tezuka and I made a promise that we'll be friends forever. When I was about to tell him, he wasn't home" she looked down "On the day we left I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to him…"

"How sad…" I reacted "But there are things you can't control" I encouraged her "maybe he's not upset"

"Even if he isn't…" she faked a smile "He didn't even recognize or remember me. I did something bad to him that made him completely forget about me…"

* * *

"It's finally the Nationals… yay!!" Tomoka squealed as she rushed inside the venue. Mitsuki onee-chan and I just stared at her in amazement.

Mitsuki onee-chan chuckled "she sure is exuberant." I laughed along.

When we got inside we ran up to grandma. We were a bit early so she invited us with the group for awhile. We got inside a white colored room filled with posters of tennis pro players.

"Ah! You've come to cheer us up!" Senpai Eiji greeted us with full excitement.

"Of course we'll support you with all our might!" Tomoka squealed. I searched the room, to see how Ryoma's been doing. As usual, he's not inside so I figured I should give up and just go outside. I planned on tagging Mitsuki onee-chan along with me but I figured she needs time to talk to the Captain, so I got out by myself.

I decided to sit on a bench nearby after a short walk. My mind went in circles as I tried to recall everything that happened. But the daydreaming didn't last long, I was distracted by a guy practicing nearby, Ryoma. I felt my cheeks flush as I tried to find a way to get out of here without him noticing me.

"Where are you going?" a VERY familiar voice suddenly asked me.

I sweat dropped "Umm…" I turned to look at him "Well… I don't want to disturb you" I turned my gaze at the ground "Good luck…"

I could hear his footsteps little by little approaching towards my direction. He stopped right in front of me "Thank you…"

I gazed back at him. He's actually smiling faintlyback at me. I stood in shock. "Remember this ball?" he held out a tennis ball and levelled it to my sight "International no.1" he read the words written on the tennis ball, the ball which I gave to him before he left for the US Open.

"I'll prove that I deserve to keep this" he kept it inside his pocket

* * *

"YAY!" We squealed in excitement as the umpire announced the last point "He did it Tomoka!" I turned to face Mitsuki onee-chan "They won!" the three of us embraced each other.

The crowd got all excited. Others were jumping up and down while the players from different participating schools occupied the court, rejoicing.

We screamed in happiness as they formally announced the winner. I stood in happiness as I watch my prince's contented expression; if he's happy then I'm happy.

We decided to celebrate with the team so we entered the court to rejoice together with grandma and everybody else.

"Congratulations…" I greeted everybody. I laughed as the Senpais played with Ryoma's hair while Senpai Tezuka approached grandma.

"Hey, I got a great idea!" Senpai Eiji suddenly suggested.

"This should be good, Eiji" Oishi teased his best friend

"Why don't we celebrate this by going to some place… like a beach or go camping? Let's say… for ummm… let's say, three to five days? What do you say guys?" Senpai Eiji suggested.

"I think that'll be great Eiji!" grandma immediately answered back "but where could we possibly go on such short notice?" she asked in disappointment.

Everyone frowned for a bit until Mitsuki onee-chan spoke "Ummm… I believe we have a cottage in Manza beach…" she smiled lightly "Do you mind going there?"

"Manza?!" the other Senpais screamed in excitement.

"We'll definitely go there!" they said in unison.

"Will you come with us, Tezuka?" Mitsuki had a hopeful smile.

Captain Tezuka studied everybody's hopeful face "I'm in" he stared at Mitsuki onee-chan's hopeful face.

"Then tomorrow, we'll go to Manza beach!!" Tomoka squealed

**T****o****.****B****e****.****C****o****n****t****i****n****u****e****d**

Hope you liked it :) R&R!


	4. Sundown

**The Prince and the Pauper  
**_moontonic18  
_Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

note: you will notice something at the middle... so i'll just make it clear... Filipinos eat using spoon and forks but they enjoy eating other foods (like chicken) using their hands! :D you'll notice it later... :D

* * *

Chapter 4. Memoirs

"Wow!! Mitsuki Onee-chan your beach house is very pretty!" I felt my eyes pop out as I enter the living room. The beach house was like a royal resort; there were native chandelier lights, imported wooden sofa… imported everything- it's like I'm in Hawaii or something. There are at least 6 rooms, a veranda, and many beautiful plants and flowers.

"Your beach house is amazing…" Senpai Eiji mumbled while staring at the ceiling. The others nodded in unison while Senpai Tezuka stared at what seems to be a clay pot painted with many colors.

"Everyone… I hope you'll enjoy your stay here…" Mitsuki onee-chan bowed.

"Eh… you have a tennis court too…" Ryoma nonchalantly praised the house, attracting everybody's attention. The tennis court is near the garden; maybe he saw it through the screen of the garden door.

Mitsuki smiled "yeah… me and my brother also play tennis…"

"Now Mitsuki…" Grandma butted in, looking excited as ever "can you lead us to our rooms?" grandma laughed "I would love to see what it looks like"

Mitsuki smiled "I'd be glad to…"

* * *

I sighed as I threw myself on the six layered feather bed I was assigned to stay for the next two days "I can't believe grandma got all selfish…" I pouted. I'm not exactly angry at her but she should've at least joined us.

"Well she does have a point Sakuno, plus Senpai Kaido's also alone in his room right?" Tomoka suddenly threw herself beside me. She stood up then jumped up and down "What a nice bed!"

Tomoka kept on jumping while I was resting at the bed that I could feel the pressure "Tomoka…" I started seeing swirls "I'm beginning to feel a little sick…" I complained

She looked at my exhausted face "sorry about that" she searched the room "where's Mitsuki anyway? The three of us are supposed to be in the same room right?" Tomoka got off the bed "I don't know but Mitsuki seems kind of familiar to me…" she unpacked her luggage.

"What do you mean?" I asked Tomoka while trying to stand up. It's very odd for Tomoka to say that since she's seldom sure of herself.

"Never mind" she shunned the topic away "where is she anyway?" she asked me, suddenly becoming ecstatic.

"Oh… she said she's helping the caretakers prepare our lunch…" I sat near the wide window. It shows the beauty of the deep sea, the shore, the azure sky and the birds flying theirs hearts out.

"Hehehe…" Tomoka suddenly laughed like she's got an evil plan up her sleeves.

I sweat dropped "What is it? Don't tell me you're thinking of something stupid again…"

"Sakuno we're so lucky!!" She suddenly hugged me "Ryoma's room is actually across our room…" she whispered at me, wearing her 'devilish expression'

I felt my heart pump louder. Just thinking about Ryoma being near me makes me feel nervous and happy at the same time "uh… what's your point?" I asked nervously.

Tomoka laughed "My point is he's only walls apart from us…"

I sighed "I thought you're going to suggest that we look into his stuffs…"

"That's a great idea!" Tomoka squealed. I didn't mean to suggest something like that, I freed myself from her embrace "Tomoka!" I scolded her. She tapped my back "I was just joking you know…" she rested her head against the wall "I wonder what Ryoma and Senpai Momo are talking about right now…"

Tomoka looks like a paparazzi so I laughed hard. Tomoka looked at me like I was going insane "What are you laughing about?" she asked bewildered "you're not making sense Sakuno…"

"You never cease to make me laugh" I opened the door "Come on… let's help Mitsuki onee-chan" I got outside. Tomoka closed her eyes "yes Mom…" she then followed me "just kidding Sakuno…" she ran through the hallway "I'd love to help them prepare!"

* * *

"Oishi pass me the shrimp!" Senpai Eiji complained "Oishi please pass it to me!! Onegai!" he pouted like a little child. Senpai Oishi seems to be enjoying this moment, tormenting Senpai Eiji. We laughed along.

We decided to eat lunch by the shore; Mitsuki onee-chan prepared native dishes and finger foods. I have to admit, this was my first time eating lunch without using chopsticks- or even spoon and forks. Mitsuki onee-chan suggested that we eat using our hands like what people in other country sometimes do whenever they eat by the shore because it's more fun that way.

"A lot of people do this in Asian countries especially the small country of Philippines…" Senpai Inui started talking "Now I know why they love doing this…"

Everybody sweat dropped as Senpai Inui started explaining.

"I have a great idea!" Grandma caught everybody's attention, completely changing the subject "Since we only have three days to enjoy here!! Why don't we have fun games? I'm going to organize it…" grandma stood up in determination.

"Ummm… what are you talking about coach?" Senpai Kawamura asked while he scratched his head shyly. I think I know what will happen to the loser… one idea: Senpai Inui's special juice… scary!

"Here hold this" grandma forcefully handed Senpai Kawamura a tennis racquet (where'd that came from?). As soon as we saw the racquet, all of us became cautious "AHHH!! Burning!! Alright everyone, let's play… don't be such cowards!!" Senpai Kawamura got very ecstatic.

"Everybody finished eating?" Senpai Momo asked "I think it's time to run!" he suddenly stood up and started running, all of us followed him while Captain Tezuka, Grandma and Senpai Fuji stayed by Senpai Kawamura's side- still eating, not even minding his crazy aura.

* * *

Mitsuki onee-chan and Tomoka decided to play at the beach while Senpai Inui and Senpai Kawamura, together with grandma decided to make humongous sand castles. Senpai Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and Kaido decided to skim board while Senpai Fuji and Captain Tezuka are reading books by the shore.

But there seems to be someone missing, someone I never thought I'd value so much. He's none other than my prince; my prince who sends chills down my spine, my prince who, from some strange reason, makes time slowly pass by whenever I'm with him… my prince… my prince who I know will never look at me the same way I look at him. I'm just a pauper admiring him from afar; I'm not Cinderella…

I decided to take a leisurely stroll around, after all it's not everyday that I get to go here. The carrot-colored sky, the rhythmic splash of the serene body of water, and the placid course of the wind made everything seem perfect. I encountered a lot of beautiful sea creatures; fishes, sea urchins, and even dolphins.

The vibrant colors of orange and red gave me the indication that it's almost sundown. I am now running as fast as I could to reach a cliff, hoping to witness it… even though I don't get to enjoy it with someone, its fine by me. I turned on my ipod as I made my way to the cliff, and when I turned it on, the song that immediately played was 'You and Me' by Lifehouse… one of my favorite songs.

I panted as I took a seat near the edge of the cliff, still taking precautionary measures. I watched the sun's majestic behaviour as I listened to the song. I closed my eyes for a while, trying to feel the wind; trying to savor this moment. I wish he was here…

A sudden behaviour from my left side caught my attention; it's as if someone just sat near me. My eyes widened as my mind processed the events "Ryo… ma…?" I suddenly choked out as I separated my right ear from the earphone.

"What are you…?" I didn't even finish my simple question. Smooth move! I scolded myself. I caught myself 'swimming' into his deep and enchanting eyes so I swiftly turned my head to the other direction, causing my neck to feel something dreadful "Ouch…" I mumbled to myself. Now I'm totally blushing because of two things: the first one is because of Ryoma and the second one is because of my stupid actions. What did I do to deserve this utterly uncomfortable scene?

"Hey… be careful…" he nonchalantly warned me. He must've heard my feeble reaction. I kept my stare on the clouds, trying to focus on the scenic event my eyes are about to grab hold of. I got all the distraction that I needed- my ipod which is now playing 'Thunder' by Boys like Girls, and the beautiful scenery right in front of my eyes… but why do still feel very uncomfortable?

I gasped for some air and faced him "ummm… do you want to listen to some music?" I tentatively asked "I'm not sure if you're going to like the songs but-" I could my face flush.

"It's okay…" he looked at me then grabbed the earphones "thank you…" he whispered, I'm not even sure if I heard him right. I blushed then watched the sunset. My ipod is still playing Thunder by Boys like Girls. The left portion of the earphone is attached to my left ear while the right portion of the earphone is attached to his right ear. We are now connected through the use of my ipod.

"Umm…" I tried to put up a conversation so that I won't feel too awkward "Congratulations again…" my heartbeat suddenly became irregular; my blood suddenly began to boil… like it's going to burst.

He looked at me and held out a ball "I told you before the match that I'd prove I deserve this right?" he lowered his cap "international no.1" he kept it inside his pocket again "It helped me a lot…" he paused for awhile as he heard the next song, Dare You To Move by Switchfoot.

Hearing him say those words made me want to drown; it was like it filled my emptiness "I'm glad it helped…" I smiled "it means a lot to me… thank you…" I subconsciously gazed at him. How I wish I could stop time. Did he just smile awhile ago? I'm not sure… but even if he didn't, I'm still happy.

"Echizen!!" a voice suddenly came from afar "where are you?" I recognized it was Senpai Momo's voice "Echizen!" he called again. They must've been looking for us. I switched off my ipod "Senpai Momo came right after sundown…" I smiled unnervingly "I think we should go now, it's almost dinner time…"

He looked at the direction where the voice came from then nodded. He detached the earphone from his ear then stood up. I followed him as he made his way back "you know…" he started as he continued to walk; not even bothering to look at me "I really like your play list…"

I felt like my eyes are going to pop out. I can't believe he just complimented me… I was left speechless for a few seconds "thanks…?" I unsurely responded. Now I know, that even the pauper can experience wonderful moments with the prince; the pauper can still have her 'Cinderella moments,' moments which rarely happen but is still possible.

**To.Be.Continued**

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update… I had a lot of exhausting schoolwork!! I want to apologize if I have wrong grammars or something… I'm not a very good writer. Just wait for the next chapter… :) feel free to rate and review; tell me what you think. Thanks so much for understanding… Till next time :)


	5. Knock Knock

**The Prince and the Pauper  
**_moontonic18_

Disclaimer: as usual... "I do not own prince of tennis Ü"

* * *

Chapter 5. Knock Knock!

I heaved out a sigh as I tried to put myself to sleep. I practically rolled at the bed, but it was still no use… the noise they're making downstairs just can't put me to sleep. I sighed again in defeat.

The classic wall clock showed me that it's 10:37 in the evening. This isn't right… I finally gave up. Everybody's having fun downstairs while I'm stuck here, trying to escape from grandma's 'unusual' games. I guess I'll have to join them. After all, I'm not a total killjoy... nuh-uh!

I lightly slapped my cheeks a few times while making my way to the living room. My eyes widened when I saw Senpai Eiji, Kawamura, and Momo's tangled bodies. The others were cheering them while Senpai Tezuka and Ryoma just stared gruesomely at the 'Loser's' infamous 'prize'- Senpai Inui's special juice.

Oh no, not this game… not the twister game! Grandma and I always play this game way back then, and I always end up getting muscle pains. I immediately turned the other way, trying to avoid the commotion. I'll just go get some fresh air… I stared at the crescent moon.

"Sakuno… you're next in line!" Grandma suddenly called me while bursting in laughter "But I… umm…' I stumbled with words, knowing that my lame excuse wouldn't work against her high spirits.

"Ryoma and…" she looked around "and some other person will be your opponent" she announced determinedly.

"But…" I reasoned out while gasping for some air "I bet Ryoma wouldn't-"

"It's fine by me…" Ryoma suddenly spoke, not even letting me finish my impotent defense. He nonchalantly delivered the sentence like it was nothing to him. Grandma laughed hard "It's settled then Sakuno!"

"But there should be three of them… that's the rule we agreed on awhile ago coach" Tomoka reminded Grandma while jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'll participate if that's okay with them…" an unfamiliarly smooth and mesmerizing voice suddenly came in from the entrance of the living room "You don't mind do you?" he continued.

All heads turned to one direction. It revealed a guy who seems to be the same as my age, wearing a composed smile. He slowly walked towards our direction "Hi sis…" he faced Mitsuki onee-chan. His raven colored hair and deep hazel eyes complimented his glowing skin and soft peachy lips. His smile reflected a warm yet strong personality which resembles Senpai Fuji's.

"Keisuke…?" Mitsuki onee-chan was still on the state of astonishment. After a few seconds, she suddenly smiled then approached the 'mystery' guy "It's good to know you're here bro…" she threw her right hand up in the air, and the guy responded by doing the same thing "hi five!" their palms converged.

He then faced the rest "Good Evening, I'm Keisuke Sanada; Mitsuki's younger brother… nice to meet you all" ha flashed each one of us a friendly smile. Everybody responded in a well-mannered way by doing the same thing.

"Keisuke!" Grandma greeted him "I bet you don't remember me…" she continued while playing with her chin.

Keisuke smiled at Grandma "Of course you're coach Ryuzaki right?" he then looked at me and Captain Tezuka. Is it possible he knows a lot about Mitsuki and Tezuka's past? I asked myself, somehow intrigued.

"My sister told me a lot about you… It's a privilege to finally meet you" Keisuke praised Grandma. I just stood in awe as he gave his speech. I suddenly recalled Edward Cullen from Stephenie Meyer's best selling book, Twilight. He's definitely an Edward Cullen asian – and – younger version.

"Hey Sakuno…" Tomoka suddenly whispered at me "He looks kind of familiar…" she stared at him like she's puzzled and at the same time spacing out. Her usual jolly expression vanished for awhile.

"What do you mean? Have you seen him some place else before?" I asked, trying to bring her back to the real world. I tapped her shoulder "You know it's unusual for you to be like that…" I smiled at her "I really like your smile Tomoka…"

She stared at me like she was trying to figure out why I said that "What do you mean?" her jolly aura suddenly came back "but thanks for complimenting my smile…"

"Which room will you stay?" Senpai Kaido suddenly asked Keisuke, he didn't stare him in the eyes, but it seems that he's trying to be nice to Keisuke.

Keisuke shook his shoulder "The living room's fine…" he sat at the sofa "I used to sleep here a lot when I was a kid…" he placed his luggage next to him.

"Haha! If I were you I'd take his offer Keisuke!" Senpai Momo laughed hard "It's rare of him to be nice to others! And he doesn't have any roommate so you can share with him… though I must warn you, he's a total nutcase" Senpai Momo sat next to Keisuke then patted his shoulders a dozen times.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Senpai Kaido yelled at Senpai Momo. It seems that they're going to have a duel again. Senpai Kaido stared at Senpai Momo; wearing that 'snake' look.

"It's on… Kaido!" Senpai Momo stood up then pointed the twister mat "Let's see who'll get the last laugh" Sanpai Momo and Senpai Kaido's determination made everyone lively again.

"Ok then… if Mr. Kaido insists" Keisuke started "I'll just fix my stuffs upstairs…" he excused himself. He carried his luggage then immediately made his way to the room.

"Tomoka, Sakuno… please help me prepare snacks…" Mitsuki onee-chan suddenly called us from the other side of the room. Everyone – excluding Captain Tezuka and Ryoma – cheered Senpai Momo and Senpai Kaido. As usual Senpai Tezuka and Ryoma kept their cool while mingling with the others, we got used to it.

The three of us prepared some snacks. I was preparing the juice while Mitsuki onee-chan and Tomoka prepared the food. Mitsuki onee-chan suddenly called me "Oh… Sakuno" Mitsuki onee-chan called me "Will you please ask Keisuke what he would like to eat?" she stared at the ceiling "I'm not sure if he already ate dinner"

I smiled at her "Sure…" I immediately went upstairs. I carefully knocked at the door before entering "Excuse me…" I let myself in when I noticed the doorknob was open "Ummm… Your sister was just-" I suddenly stopped when I caught a glimpse of him not wearing a shirt "Sorry… I didn't mean that!!" I immediately got out of the room. I heaved out a sigh as I rested my back against the door.

"Hey…" he suddenly opened the door; causing me to almost fall – but luckily – I managed to balance myself. I felt my face flush; I can't believe I'm so careless! I slapped my forehead, not even feeling the pain "Sorry… I didn't see anything I swear!" I didn't dare face him.

I suddenly heard him chuckle "That's ok…" he tapped my right shoulder. His warm voice eased me out for a bit. I sighed "But…" I tried to look for words.

He let go of my shoulder, I felt him face the other direction "I was only changing my shirt" he stressed the word only – which made me feel more at ease.

I finally got the courage to face him "At least let me apologize for my dim-witted action back then…" I locked my gaze on the floor even though he's already wearing a shirt. Okay, so it wasn't a big deal… but I can't believe how careless I was back then. I should've considered his privacy. Not again Sakuno, not another careless mistake… I scolded myself.

"Apology accepted…" he flashed me a warm smile. How does he do that smile? I wish Ryoma would always smile at me like this… oh wait! I wish my Prince would always flash me loving smile. I sighed. But I guess that wouldn't happen. My head's filled with weird thoughts again.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed me heave out a sigh.

"Oh!" I looked back at him. Now that I think about it, he's actually an inch taller than Ryoma "it's nothing… oh yeah…" I remembered why I was here in the first place "Your sister wanted to know if there's anything you'd like to eat" I caught a glimpse of the wall clock inside the room "she's not sure if you already ate dinner"

"I already ate on my way here" he rubbed his stomach using his right palm "If I may say so, Japanese cuisine's remarkable" he shared his opinion

* * *

After I asked Keisuke about his dinner, everything went smoothly, the others continued playing games in the living room while Senpai Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma, Keisuke, Mitsuki onee-chan and I watched them, trying not to get too involved with their comedic games; of course Tomoka's always game for anything that has the word FUN tagged along with it.

I sighed as I realized what was left for us, the ones who just watched them play moments ago. My hands are currently grasping a broomstick.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" I sighed as I got back to the real time, the games and merriment was far long gone; they got tired and practically slept on the floor so we asked them to head back to their rooms… and in the end – violas – we were left to clean the mess.

The living room suddenly got the peace and quiet it deserves; the only ones left to clean here are Mitsuki onee-chan, Keisuke, Ryoma and I, whereas Captain Tezuka and Senpai Fuji insisted that they'll handle the kitchen.

"Sakuno…" Mitsuki onee-chan suddenly whispered my name while fixing her stare on a clay pot which seemed to be designed by children "Would you mind if I go out for a moment?" she excused herself, quite spacing out.

"Sure…" I smiled at her "Do you need anything?" I didn't dare ask her what the problem is "If you're not feeling too well, tell us immediately ok?" I offered my assistance.

With that, she made her way outside; I watched her as she made her way to a place where no one can disturb her, the Cliffside. That side of this place is somehow hidden… the others doesn't know that place, only Ryoma, Mitsuki onee-chan, maybe Keisuke, and I knows about it. The Cliffside is a perfect way for sightseeing; you can see the sun, moon stars and the magical bodies of water… I guess it can also ease people's burdens.

-After 30 minutes-

"Sakuno…" someone called me. I faced at the two persons left with me in the living room, Ryoma and Keisuke.

"I'm almost finished here… let me help you" Keisuke offered me his help while Ryoma had no reaction… it's as if he never heard a single thing; he just continued rearranging stuffs. Well, it's nothing new… like I've said a thousand times before… I'm used to it.

Keisuke approached me "Here… let me help you" he held out his left hand "You should rest now…" I know he's tired from the trip but he didn't dare show it. His deep hazel eyes evidently showed his lack of rest.

"Oh wait…" he glanced at my left eye "you got something on you eyelid…" he brought his face closer to mine, examining whatever I got on my eyelid.

"Oh…" I scratched my left eye "is it still there?" I asked as calm as I can; I stepped back a few inches. He lifted his hand "I'll try to get it …" he offered "just close your eyes so that it wouldn't injure you…"

I hesitated at first, but I ended up agreeing, so closed my eyes. I waited for him to give me further instructions. A few seconds after I shut my eyes, I suddenly felt an unnatural breeze, as if something swiftly passed between our faces. I immediately popped my eyes to see Keisuke wearing a blank expression; staring at me but definitely thinking of another thing.

I turned my head to see a tennis ball rolling on the floor; someone must've thrown it at our direction.

"My hands slipped…" a nonchalant but somehow taunting voice suddenly came in. The moment I heard the voice, I knew exactly who it was… of course it was none other than Ryoma.

I caught a glimpse of him. He was looking at Keisuke like he wanted to have a tennis match against him… I know that look; I'd recognize it anywhere. He stood still as he grasped the old tennis racquet which was lying on the floor moments ago.

"Maybe next time you should be more careful" Keisuke shot back; still looking at my direction. His smile vanished; he looked serious but I could still feel his gentle aura.

"If you stare at something for too long it just might melt" Ryoma shot back. He made his way to the tennis ball lying beside me, and then picked it up.

The aura of the room became different – which was very awkward. I felt like I'm in a middle of a brawl that's about to start. Keisuke stared at Ryoma and vice versa; both wearing a blank expression.

"You know…" Keisuke smiled again "Misunderstandings may lead to unwanted discovery of secrets and hidden feelings…" he continued while looking back at me "If you think and act impulsively, people will discover your secrets easily… right?" he suddenly included me in the conversation.

"I guess we'll share secrets then" Ryoma dared. He looked through the window "I don't fuss about such things as that…" he added.

Truth is I couldn't understand what they're talking about. Why did he suddenly threw a ball near us and what happened during the time my eyes was shut? A lot of questions formulated inside my head. I couldn't stand the 'cold' atmosphere so I tried to change the subject.

"Ummm… isn't it time Mitsuki onee-chan came back?" I started "it's been more than half an hour but she isn't back yet…" I got a little worried when I realized what I've just said.

"She isn't back yet?" Senpai Tezuka suddenly came in the scene. His face looked different; it's still calm but there's that trace of fear "Where is she?"

**.Continued**

Yay! I finally finished another chapter! I'm very sorry if it took me a long time to update... I have a lot of projects and homeworks to do that I coulnd't find any time to do this.

and thank you Otakugal for appreciating my fic


	6. Memiors

**T****h****e ****P****r****i****n****c****e ****a****n****d ****t****h****e ****P****a****u****p****e****r  
**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

** Chapter 6. Memoirs **

(Normal POV)

* * *

Mitsuki sighed as she held out her necklace; a small ring served as its pendant "Tezuka… do you hate me that much?" she stood at the edge of the cliff, trying to feel the cold wind; well, it's not that cold compared to the way Tezuka treats her. Tezuka's attitude towards her, compared to a temperature, is like infinitely negative degrees celcius. The crescent moon shone beautifully alongside the glimmering stars, but still, the world seems like a dark place for her.

a part of her wanted to smile for the reason that she got the chance to see her best friends again, but she couldn't... not after all the cold treatment she's receiving from him.

The wind stroked her delicate skin and messed up her long chestnut brown hair, but she couldn't care less. The thought of Tezuka hating her is like stabbing her fragile heart a million times "You're my one and only best friend" a tear escaped from her enchanting eyes. She couldn't forget their precious memories… ever.

She sighed as she held the lace higher, comparing the ring to the crescent moon. No matter how enticing the moon is, nothing could compare to the ring… her most prized possession; the sign of her friendship with Tezuka.

The ice-cold wind suddenly blew violently, causing Mitsuki to drop the necklace. It fell on the second layer of the cliff which is almost 17 feet from the first layer of the cliff. A big NO formed inside her thoughts as her gaze followed the falling 'memoir.' Apparently, luck isn't just on her side.

Mitsuki stared down for a few seconds, but didn't hesitate to retrieve it. She carefully made her way down; naturally, fear took over her, but there's just no way she'd let it go. That's how important Tezuka is to her.

She slid her way down, not minding the pain her body is undergoing. She safely landed on the second layer of the cliff; however, she ruined her clothes and received a lot of cuts and bruises. A gentle smile formed from her delicate face when she retrieved the necklace "I won't give up that easily" she talked to the necklace as if it was Tezuka, trying to remember every single detail of his stunning face.

She heaved out a big sigh, thinking of her careless actions back then; she looked up "How on Earth will I get back there?" she stood up, but lost balance because she suddenly felt the cry of her ankle "Oh great… I'm such a klutz" she hopelessly caressed her ankle while scolding herself "What should I do now?" she tried to calm herself down.

-------

"Ryuzaki…" Senpai Tezuka suddenly called out Sakuno while making their way to the Cliffside "are you sure she's here?" his voice trembled like never before; his expression hasn't changed, but Sakuno could see right through Tezuka's game of charade. His expression may be blank, but his eyes are portraying the opposite. She tried to catch her breathe "I'm sure…" she gave him a reassuring answer.

Fuji, Ryoma and Keisuke got on their separate ways, hoping they'd find Mitsuki some place 'safer' so Tezuka and Sakuno teamed up.

"No one's here" Tezuka woke up Sakuno from her confusing thoughts. She didn't realize they were already at the Cliffside; she scanned the place but there's no one in sight "but…" she panicked because she was sure this is where Mitsuki went. Was she just imagining things?

The crescent moon revealed Tezuka's worried expression; Sakuno couldn't help but stare at him, she have never seen him like this in her entire life… for once, he actually looked 'impotent' a part of Sakuno actually wanted to smile, but she just couldn't due to the fact that Mitsuki's still missing.

"Ryuzaki, go back and get help…" Tezuka looked down; Sakuno flew by Tezuka's side. There, on the second layer of the cliff remains Mitsuki, sitting still while watching the moon feebly.

"O-ok…?" Sakuno trembled upon what she just saw; how the heck will MItsuki onee-chan get out of there? She panicked more and more as each second passed by, but this is no time to just stare and do nothing "please be careful…" Sakuno had a straight voice "I don't know what you're planning to do but…" she faced Tezuka with an assuring expression "I know you'll do everything you can, so be careful" she, then made her way back to the beach house.

A weak smile formed out of Tezuka's face "believe…"

The wind blew violently as he looked down again. He just can't stand there and do nothing. Tezuka suddenly felt the urge to go down there and save Mitsuki… even if it means getting cuts and bruises. He'd risk everything for her… his one and only.

"Mitsuki!" Tezuka called her out from afar. He called out her name steadily, trying not to lose his composure.

"Now I'm starting to hear Tezuka's voice… terrific" Mitsuki scolded herself "Maybe I am insane… he'll never come and rescue me" she sighed and grasped the ring tighter "I should have known better…"

"Mitsuki!" Tezuka repeated. Mitsuki's heart started to wonder; maybe he _is_ there, that perfectly toned voice and the way he called out her name… it isn't just hallucination, it must be for real. Mitsuki looked up to see Tezuka's composed but somehow, troubled expression.

"Stay still!" Tezuka commanded her like the team captain that he is as he threw his body against the rough cliff. He slid his way down the 17 feet cliff, also, not minding the pain his body is receiving. Before Mitsuki could react, Tezuka already got down and luckily, received only a few bruises.

"Why did you do that?" Mitsuki approached Tezuka "You could've gotten hurt…" she tried to hold back the tears which are starting to form from her expressive eyes "or worse…" she looked down.

Tezuka couldn't help but just stare at the beautiful girl, crying, in front of him. He suddenly felt the urge to wrap his arms around her fragile body and comfort her. He closed his eyes as Mitsuki stopped crying. His sudden behaviour surprised her "Tezuka?" it's like a dream, he's actually hugging her "Tell me I'm not dreaming…" she calmed down.

"Is this scene familiar to you?" he started, still keeping her safe inside his arms "when we were still kids…?" Mitsuki suddenly wanted to rejoice, maybe there's still hope for the two of them.

She had a faint smile "how could I forget that?" she closed her eyes. The gentle wind blew her soft and silky chestnut hair.

"It was raining hard back then…" Tezuka started reminiscing. He freed her from his arms then placed both his hands on her shoulder and stared into her dark green eyes. Tezuka wanted to say a thousand things, but he just couldn't, that's just not him. He unattached his hands from her shoulder and rested his back against the rock, thinking if he went too far.

"I'm so sorry" Mitsuki mumbled while fixing her gaze at the moon, she knew what he was thinking; even if he didn't say a word "I wanted to cry and be alone that time. Mom and Dad promised me we'd celebrate my birthday together, but they cancelled it because they had to attend an urgent business meeting. I didn't care about the weather… I just wanted to be alone"

Tezuka looked at Mitsuki with empathy; he remembered the times Mitsuki cried because of her parents "But you know how much they love you" Tezuka's voice became comforting "they did that for you and your brother's sake"

Tezuka's comforting words calmed Mitsuki's trembling heart "I know that, but all I wanted was for us to be together most of the time" thinking about the moments she waited for her parents to come home still makes her somewhat lonesome; after all, all she wanted was to be with her family, as simple as that.

Tezuka looked at Mitsuki "I was shocked when your maid came to our house and asked us if we know where you went. The minute I heard the conversation, I immediately rushed out to try to find you" Tezuka's voice became stable.

Mitsuki chuckled, accentuating her cheek bones "Well it worked" she faced Tezuka; her gloomy face turned into a hopeful one. She stared at him like she owes Tezuka her life "I guess you know me too well…"

Tezuka sighed like a kid, which is very unusual, considering he's always serious "but when I found you, you could barely walk and you were covered with bruises" he placed his left hand on top of her head, scolding Mitsuki like she's a child "you were crying like there's no tomorrow" he looked her sincerely in the eyes.

The thought of her past mistake made Mitsuki feel guilty "You know me… I'm very clumsy; I always trip, fall, or even, lose my balance" Mitsuki's smooth and silky chestnut hair got tangled due to the wind "when I got there I didn't mind the bruises or the feeble cry of my ankle" her eyes started to glint "I thought I was alone, but you came and comforted me…" she smiled at him "you really are my best friend" her heart started pounding fast; she just couldn't believe how stunning Tezuka is, both in the inside and outside.

Tezuka stared at the beautiful being in front of him, thinking how much time they wasted; he blamed himself for not believing in Mitsuki, he wanted to say a lo of things, however he just doesn't know how to put it in words "sorry…" was all managed to say.

Mitsuki laughed "As always… you find it hard to express yourself through words" she looked at him, her mood became lighter "but I should be the one who's sorry…" she gave him a sincere smile "I missed you too, best friend. You don't have to force yourself… you actually say things best when you say nothing at all"

Best friends… for some reason, that made him happy and at the same time dissatisfied "Maybe someday I'll understand why…" he whispered to himself.

--------------------------------------

Sakuno tried to calm herself through listening to music, 'Mixtape' by Butch Walker, through her ipod. She finally reached the shore while attempting to find help. "I can't find anyone…" she desolately reported to herself. She could imagine how Mitsuki and Tezuka are desperately waiting for help; the thought pierced her heart, like she's more useless than she thought she was.

Her deep eyes are on the verge of escaping a drop of tear "I can't even help them…" she felt that her eyes are becoming warmer as each second passed by. "No… I mustn't give up!" she convinced herself "this is not the time to whine, Sakuno. Everything will turn out fine" she separated freed her left and right ears from the ear phones.

"That's right" a warm and gentle voice suddenly came in from behind her. Sakuno immediately turned around to confirm who it was, "Keisuke…?" she was, somehow, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry; Captain Tezuka called me just a minute ago. Senpai Fuji aand the others are on their way to rescue Captain Tezuka and my sister." He slowly approached Sakuno while completely gluing his eyes on Sakuno's. His uncertain action made Sakuno feel uncomfortable.

Well of course, with Keisuke's charm and undoubtedly warm personality, who in the girl in her right mind would ignore him? The answer… Sakuno Ryuzaki!

"Thank you…" Keisuke stood just a few inches away from Sakuno. The way he delivered the statement was full of gratitude.

"Uhmm.. what for?" Sakuno asked while trying to keep her cool; she tried to divert her attention through staring at the fine sand.

"For trying your best to help my sister" he found Sakuno's actions, somehow, comforting; which caused him to laugh.

His sudden behaviour took away the awkward moments "What is it?" Sakuno face him; confusion is written all over her face.

"You're like a little kid" he patted Sakuno;s head "I wish I had a little sister like you…" he winked at Sakuno. Keisuke's comforting and warm approach made Sakuno brightened up Sakuno "Ok then… you can call me your little sister if you want" she chuckled.

"Ok then…" he smiled "Oh! And don't worry… I'll help you with…" Keisuke suddenly stopped, giving her that expression full of expense. He gave her a jokingly smug smile.

Sakuno stared for a while, trying to figure out what he meant "help with what?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about…" he smiled "R-Y-O-M-A" he spelled out her prince's name.

"What?!" Sakuno practically shrieked; just talking about Ryoma made her heart beat faster than a bullet train. the sea danced more as silence took over them.

"Don't worry. it'll be our little secret…" Keisuke assured Sakuno.

Sakuno examined his face; his smile was pure and his eyes were promising "I believe you" she shot him a thankful smile.

.

.

.

.

.

_..Love stories aren't easily noticed,_

_It's actually staring us right in the face,_

_But we keep on denying it.._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_sorry if it's been months since i last updated... I had too much school work to do that I can't find any time to update. Anyway, sorry if there are a lot of wrong grammars; I'll just edit it if i have the time... ciao! _**  
**


	7. Friendship

**T****h****e**** P****r****i****n****c****e**** a****n****d**** t****h****e**** P****a****u****p****e****r**

moontonic18

Ryoma x Sakuno

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

** Chapter 7. Friendship **

I heaved out a sigh as I admire, for the last time, the sea, shore, and everything that gave me memories that would live forever. I knew that this three-day vacation to the beach together with my friends was like a dream that would soon be put to an end.

"Let's go Sakuno…" Keisuke brought me back to the real world.

He smiled at me as he patted my head once again "You're always thinking deeply… it's as if you're in another planet." Keisuke and Mitsuki definitely portray my ideal brother and sister; somehow, I wish they really ARE my siblings "Ok then…" I smiled at him.

"I think I know what's bothering you…" Keisuke had that smug look he showed me the previous night.

"Hey! It's not about him!" I defended myself. But I have to be honest, how on Earth could I defend myself at this rate? I could feel the hotness of my face. Darn it Sakuno!! Stop blushing whenever you're thinking about Ryoma.

Keisuke laughed hard "caught you!" his eyes winked perfectly at me as he sternly formed his hands into a gun. BANG! "I never said anything about HIM" he then stared at Ryoma like he's some kind of a trophy.

As of the moment, Ryoma, who is at least 13 feet away from me and Keisuke … WOAH! I estimated our distance _again_, I'm starting to believe that I'm becoming weirder and weirder each day! I sighed. Anyway, Ryoma is currently staring blankly at the shore. With his sudden behavior, I can't help but want to stare at him.

I sighed in defeat as I lightly slapped myself "Ok fine!" I pouted as I closed my eyes. I realized that I was acting like a total kid, but I couldn't care less "but next time, you'll never catch me daydreaming about…" my eyes automatically opened as I started to realize that I was talking nonsense.

I shook my head as I tried to regain composure "never mind… let's get going…" I sighed as Keisuke chuckled "You know, you could take place in a comedy sitcom"

--------------------------------------

"Home at Last…" I lethargically said as soon as I entered our house. I was only gone for three days but it feels like I'm inside a place I've never been before. Is it because of the fact that I had a lot of fun at the beach house, or, is it because of the fact that somehow, I can't fathom the fact that I would have the lesser chance to see Ryoma?

"You can fantasize later Sakuno, but as for now, arrange your stuffs so that we won't have any problems later…" Grandma reminded me. It sounded as if she wanted to sleep; after all, the heavy traffic was preposterous "Remember, Mitsuki and Keisuke's house's renovation is done, so she won't be staying with us anymore"

After Grandma reminded me about Mitsuki onee-chan, I was kind of disheartened; I was having a really great time with her. Oh well… I could always visit her if I have the time.

KRING KRING!!

The phone got me flabbergasted; I'm really tired right now. I stared at the phone. After a few moments the ring tone became different, the tone became a nagging old woman saying 'hurry and pick up the phone!!' this can't be happening. I could feel my head ache. I'm starting to see swirls.

"Alright already…" I faintly complained to as I used both of my hands to cover my ears. As soon as I covered my ears, the ring tone came back to normal "What was that?" Darn it, my exhaustion and imagination's getting the better of me once again. I finally picked up the phone.

"SAKUNO!!!!!!" a very lively voice practically shattered my eardrums into pieces, there's only one person who I know could be as lively and optimistic as this "Tomoka, calm down… I can hear you, you know" I greeted her as I sweat dropped; trying to forget about my weird hallucination awhile ago.

"Okay, okay but…" she gasped for some air "I'm not sure why, but, uhmm… bottom line is, your ipod is with me…"

"I must have put it in your bag by mistake, I'm sorry" I responded with dismay.

"That's fine Sakuno!" Tomoka encouraged me with her warm and lively tone "You would'nt mind if I put some new songs for you, right?" she asked me reassuringly.

"Sure… but don't put any weird song okay?" Tomoka brightened up my mood "Thank you so much"

"Sakuno, you sound so exhausted… I think you should rest for now. Take care of yourself, okay?" she sounded very concerned.

Ever since the day we have met, she's always been like that… she's always trying to brighten up my mood whenever she feels that I have a problem. Others may think she's shallow, but if they get to know Tomoka more, they'll realize how much they are mistaken.

"Okay…" my heart felt warm. I sighed as I put the base of the phone back on its receiver "Well at least there are still 2 days left of our vacation. I'll have all the time I need to rest"

--------------------------------------

~2 days later~

"Good Morning Sakuno!!!!" Tomoka practically gave me a bear hug. I couldn't breathe properly; her force is too much "Can't breathe… need air" I finally managed. She laughed hard "I just missed you, silly! She finally let me go" she sat on top of her desk "plus, we'll be starting a new semester so I'm VERY excited!!"

Seeing her get excited like a preschooler made me feel like I'm also looking forward to this new semester "Say Tomoka… do you think we'd be able to visit Mitsuki onee-chan? I kind of miss her too…" I reminded her.

"Of course we will!" her voice echoed the room "We'll definitely visit her! Hmm…" she began thinking. She looked at the ceiling, while scratching her chin using her index finger "why don't we visit her house after school. She gave us her address last time, didn't she?" she gave me a 'smart' wink.

"Okay class!" Our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Takahashi, 34, dressed in a simple baby blue dress finally entered the room "Nice to see you all!" she greeted us with high spirits and energy "I have a good news for you…!" she stood in front of the class, wearing her signature 'joker' smile "Our batch have a new student!" she chuckled. Her raven, medium length wavy hair and porcelain-like skin complimented her funny persona.

I could hear my classmates chattering about the topic.

"But he's not in our class! Hahahahahahahaha!" she laughed hard while maintaining composure. She's quite perky, but that's what I like about her.

We sweat dropped, but laughed along with her. Ms. Takahashi's my most favourite homeroom teacher, and somehow; she looks like Kasumi Tendou from the anime Ranma 1/2… but of course she's way more twisted.

"But if you want to see him, he's in class A… I believe his name is Keisuke Sanada" she smiled at us. Silence coated the room for a few seconds as my classmates tried to picture what he looked like; but clearly, Tomoka and I needn't to do that because clearly, we already saw him… moreover, we're already friends with him.

"Oro…?" she delivered the line just like Kenshin Himura when she said that. She studied the confused faces of my classmates.

She chuckled "Oh dear… my bad!" she put her hands inside her pocket, it looks like she's trying to get something out of it "here's a picture of him!" she showed us a large-sized picture of Keisuke holding a tennis racquet; the background is, obviously, a tennis court. He looked like a Hollywood star… actually; he looked like a fairy-tale dream come true. Something tells me this semester will be 'twistedly complicated'

The class got all ecstatic because, after all, the fact that Keisuke looks like a dream come true, is undeniable. I looked at Tomoka; confusion written all over my face "I've got a bad feeling about this Tomoka…" I delivered the words tiredly, as if I swam around the Pacific Ocean.

Tomoka agreed with full of energy "Yeah, but we'll be prepared for it, Sakuno!" her face was full of determination.

.

.

.

.

.

I heaved out a big sigh as a sign of relief as Tomoka and I began eating our lunches; I felt relieved when lunchtime came by. We're currently having our lunch at our favorite spot which is the grounds near the tennis court. The fresh air felt so good; it eased me a lot "I can't believe Keisuke would cause such a commotion…" I started while munching my food.

"Tell me about it. It's as if he's a mega celebrity" Tomoka suddenly spaced out, she suddenly had a serious and confused expression.

"Tomoka?" I asked, trying to figure out why she spaced out all of a sudden.

"Ah…!" she blinked her eyes a couple of times "Oh no… I spaced out again" she faked a laugh while scratching her temple "haha… sorry… it's nothing" she gave me a comforting smile.

She looked at her lunch box again, her serious expression came back "my memories are playing with me again" she looked confused and worried. She heaved out a sigh, then stared at me "I'm sorry for worrying you Sakuno. It's really nothing" she gave me a weak smile.

"Tomoka if there's anything I can help you with, just let me know, K?" I lightly tapped her shoulder. In response; she gave me a thankful yet feeble smile.

"Sakuno, Tomoka!!!" a familiar voice started to call us from afar. It sounded better than ever. That person called out our names.

"Hey… I can hear-" I was about to mention who it was but it seems Tomoka cut me off, unintentionally of course.

"Keisuke…" she whispered his name monotonously. There's definitely something wrong in here… Tomoka's acting strange. This is the first time this has happened. I suddenly missed her jovial and lively demeanor.

"Hey!" Keisuke flashed us his warm and Hollywood star-like smile. He sat in front of me and Tomoka. Seeing him wearing the school uniform eased me a because it means that we could still get to see each other; he wouldn't have to be far away from us.

"Hey Keisuke…" Tomoka and I greeted our 'guest' in unison. It seems Tomoka came back to her normal, usual self. I felt very relieved; at least she's back to normal.

"So…" Tomoka started "How's your first day? I'm guessing you have many 'friends,' if you know what I mean…" she delivered the sentence as if there's a hidden meaning.

Keisuke sweat dropped "you somehow remind me of a showbiz news reporter…"

"hahaha! Well… people DO say I should be like one and-" Tomoka suddenly stopped blabbering. Seemingly, she's spacing out again.

Keisuke and I stared at her intently, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Anyway…" the jolly and lively Tomoka came back again; within a split-second. Something's bothering her, I just know it! "Enough about me, Mr. Keisuke Sanada" she started acting like a professional reporter, and mind you, she's really good at it "as I was saying… you caught the attention of a lot of students here… what can you say about that?"

Keisuke sighed like a Hollywood star; apparently, he's also having fun. He played along "well… I guess people here are friendly" his smile looked like as if he wanted to laugh, his eyes were glinting while his soft peachy lips were formed upward into a crescent moon "a lot of people approached me…" he continued "they were asking me if it's possible for me to hang out with them… but I opted not to answer their question. Instead, I just smiled and waved at them"

Tomoka nodded over and over again as she was listening to Keisuke's 'statement;' trying to analyze Keisuke's given information. As soon as Keisuke finished answering Tomoka's question, Tomoka immediately gave her opinion "Spoken like a true STAR. Frankly, it's obvious that the ones who approached you are females" she studied Keisuke from head to toe "and from the looks of it… I'd say you have many admirers"

Keisuke sweat dropped "I don't know for sure…"

Upon seeing them act like a total nutcase, my emotions got the better of me; my body immediately reacted and laughed out loud. Tomoka and Keisuke looked at me like I'm some kind of a freak; they started to laugh out loud too. Now, all of us look like a total nutcase!

This moment feels carefree, as if we'd laugh like there's no tomorrow. As we were continuing our 'laughing session,' I can't help but think that Keisuke and Tomoka are really close; the way they share their laughter made it look like they've known each other for ages. They looked like kids who are laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"You know…" Keisuke started "I've never laughed like this since ages…" Keisuke stared at the two of us; he was still smiling light-heartedly "Thank You"

Tomoka and I looked at each other first, and then stared at Keisuke for 5 seconds, looking like a judge... like Simon Cowell studying a contestant from 'American Idol.'

"hahaha" Tomoka and I laughed in unison "awww… thanks Keisuke, my big brother" I replied.

"hihihi no problem Keisuke!" Tomoka made a V-sign using her left hand.

Maybe I was wrong after all; this semester wouldn't be so bad. As long as we got each other's back and trust each other… everything will go on smoothly. This is the story of a beautifully progressing friendship between a Hollywood star and 2 paupers. It made me think, if a pauper can be friends with royalty, maybe… just MAYBE, there's a possibility she can also play an important role in the life of a prince… Prince Ryoma Ü

**`To Be Continued`**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys I'm very very sorry for the slow [slower than a walking turtle] update! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You might notice that Ryoma didn't take part in this chapter, but I feel like showing Sakuno's normal life with her friends. Oh, and this chapter is very essential, just be patient; wait and see why.

till next time!! ^_^ ciao!

(and also, sorry if there are wrong grammars. please let me know. tnx)

-edited version-


	8. Now and Then

**T****h****e**** P****r****i****n****c****e**** a****n****d**** t****h****e**** P****a****u****p****e****r**

moontonic18

Ryoma x Sakuno

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

** Chapter 8. Now and Then **

Why? Why can't I ever be good when it comes to playing tennis? I sighed as I kept asking myself the same question over and over again. I decided to take a break from practice.

I scanned the tennis court, feeling nostalgic. How could I ever forget this place? This place which gave me an unnerving feeling… this tennis court… and the night he said goodbye. Why do I get the feeling that he'll leave us again? I glued my stare across the clear blue sky "Please, if you'll leave again… don't make it very painful…" I whispered, thinking he'd hear my plea.

"What's painful?" an oh-so familiarly cold and monotonous voice which came out of nowhere left my eyes hanging wide-open; if it's possible, my eyeballs could fall off the ground right now. The clouds started to form swirls… actually, the clouds seemed too 'swirly' that it's impossible for this to happen. My mind's playing tricks on me _again_.

"Hey…" Ryoma continued. My heart began throbbing, as if I could die of heart attack. I don't want to look at him, I don't even want to smell him or acknowledge his presence because I know I'd act totally weird again. What if he heard what I said? Or worse… what if he knows it's him I was referring to?!

My body became stiff and I could feel my knees trembling. Okay, here goes nothing!! I suddenly tried to inhale a large amount of air so that I could hold my breath "Ei… wasup?" was all that I managed to say without even looking at him. I kept staring at the sky.

"What's wrong?" his tone was obviously puzzled. The wind blew hard. DARN IT!! I practically squealed inside my head; even though I'm holding my breath… it's still no use!!

After a few seconds, I ran out of air, so I had no choice but to exhale. I slowly tilted my head to the right, yup… he really is there… standing beside me; looking calm yet puzzled. He was wearing a simple army green shirt and black shorts. He really does look good in everything he wears.

"H- hi!" I managed to greet him. My voice didn't come out right; it was too pitchy. GRRR!!

I studied his face for a moment, his enchanting eyes and… "WAIT!!!" I shouted at him. As soon as I realized I acted like a total idiot out there, I turned away from him "I'm sorry…" I managed to remain composed. This can't be happening!

My right shoulder suddenly felt warm as he gently placed his right hand on top of my right shoulder "It's okay, you're tired aren't you?" somehow, his tone changed a little, it was still monotonous but it had that caring thing attached to it. I hope I'm not hallucinating.

"Yes I am…" I turned to face him "Thank You!" I smiled at him, after all, that's all I could do for him as of the moment. He may look like he's a cold guy but in reality, when there's a friend in need, he always tries his best to comfort them (even though he's not good at expressing feelings). My love for him continues to grow every single second, minute, hour and day.

I wanted to stop time; I wanted this perfect moment to last forever, but I know it isn't happening so I shrugged my 'unrequited' moment. It's quite pointless of me to think this way.

"So, what brings you here?" I started. His usual expression was back as he held his tennis racquet higher. When I saw his racquet and the tennis court, I wanted to scold myself. DUH, Sakuno… nice question! Of course this is a tennis court!

"Actually…" Ryoma continued "I'm not really here to play tennis…" he then walked away from me and sat on a bench nearby. I instantly followed him; it's as if he commanded me to do so.

I sat beside him as he opened a bottle of water. I stared at him, thinking that there's something bothering him "Is everything okay?" I asked, testing my hypothesis.

He sealed his bottle of water and placed it in between us. He looked at me for a second, and then turned his attention to his racquet and held on to it for a while. I know he isn't good at explaining things; this must be tough for him. I felt like a total pain in the butt so I opted to say something I think he'd love to hear "If- if you're not comfortable talking about it, that's okay with me…" I tried to give him my best smile "If you want… I could also leave"

I don't know why but my hands suddenly found its way to his bottle of water. Somehow, I handed it to him; maybe at the back of my mind, I was thinking it would make him feel better "Here…" I took his hand and placed the bottle of water on his palm "whatever makes you feel comfortable, I'm fine with it…" I sighed as I stood up "I just want you to know that I'm always here if you need someone. You can count me as a trusted friend…" This is it, a wasted chance. Nice move Sakuno!! As I usually do, I kept mentally slapping myself.

"Don't go yet…" his monotonous voice echoed through my heart; it's like a medicine for a heart ache. I know it's corny but that's how I'd describe it.

"You said you're a trusted friend, right?" he grabbed hold of my right wrist. He's acting quite strange; it kind of bugs me yet for some strange reasons, it felt as if we're forming a meaningful friendship.

I got back to my seat, my heart started throbbing again "Th- thank you…" I managed to answer as I gently pulled my wrist away from him. I tried to study his expression but I couldn't see it because of his cap. I sighed as I realized that despite his cool and monotonous demeanor, Ryoma's still a kid… a twelve-year old just like me. What kind of nonsense was I thinking? We're still a child. Heck, we aren't even teenagers yet, and here I was… thinking too much about my admiration for him.

There was an utter moment of silence for an estimated time of five minutes. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Yes, admittedly, I was being useless. I don't know what's going on inside his mind. This time, my heart started to beat normally because this moment didn't feel very awkward. Sure, I'm being useless but I could feel that I'm doing him a favor through staying by his side and shutting my mouth. I guess I'm giving him time to reflect on whatever he needs to reflect on.

The wind suddenly blew hard. I looked up to see a slightly colorless sky; only five minutes have passed but we missed a lot on the weather. His perfect hair being blown by the wind and deep expression captivated me "Do you think I'd become a successful tennis player?" he asked, if I'm not mistaken, calmly.

"Of course you will be!" I answered without hesitation. He then took his cap off and faced me "even as an international tennis player?" I couldn't explain the expression written all over his face. He may be having mixed emotions.

I closed my eyes, taking in the comfortable wind. I think I know where this conversation is going so I prepared myself "I think you know my answer…" I slowly opened my eyes and forced a smile on my face "You'll have to travel again. Did I guess it correctly?"

He nodded "But…" he stood up "this means that I'll have to leave my friends behind again…" it felt like he wanted to say a lot of things.

"That doesn't mean you'll leave us behind…" True, I was saddened but this is his dream; I know he wanted it so badly, so I'll just support him and try to be happy for him "We… all of us…" I took his racquet and stood up in front of him "We'll support and wait for you; that's a promise. Okay?" I handed him the racquet "You can achieve a lot. Don't let us get in the way of that. You know we'll always be here." I half laughed "Just make sure you'll come back or visit us if you have the time" I could feel my tears bottling up inside my body that wants to come out. No, I shouldn't be sad. I should be happy for him. I don't have the right to deprive him from his dreams.

"I will… promise" he took the racquet and flashed me a very alluring smile. I wanted to hug him and tell him how much I admire him but I mustn't. I've never seen him smile like this before. I saw him smile during his tennis matches but those were taunting ones. This is a lot different, it was calm and friendly. Even though he isn't saying a lot, his smile says it all. His glinting eyes were smiling too, his eyebrows were relaxed; his face brightened up.

"When will you leave?" I kept the smile plastered on my face.

"Tomorrow Midnight…" he answered while walking away from me; he made his way through the pavement "Let's get you home. It's almost sundown" his usual monotonous voice was back again. Woah! That was fast! I guess that's what he and his father decided on so I'll respect that.

"All of us will go there…" I caught up with him "The others know about this too, right?" I ecstatically delivered the question.

He nodded as a form of assurance "and… thanks"

I don't care if he has to go again. All I know is I'm happy for him. He promised he's going to come back. I'll wait for that wonderful day to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

`Airport`

"Ochibi!!!!!" Senpai Eiji gave Ryoma a bear hug "We'll miss you! Take care, okay? And be sure to visit e-mail us or write on our wall in facebook, comment us on friendster... oh, don't forget multiply and myspace!" he wrapped his arms around Ryoma like a little kid bidding farewell to his daddy. It kind of looked cute.

"Senpai… I can't breathe" Ryoma choked out as we laughed hard. Everyone was there- Grandma, Tomoka and I, Keisuke, Mitsuki and Seigaku regulars

"Hahahahaha! Eiji, let him go" Senpai Oishi suggested. Senpai Eiji released Ryoma after a few seconds.

Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair to fix it "Senpai, I'm not going to die you know?" he mumbled while looking at all of us.

"Take good care of yourself there…" Senpai Fuji and Senpai Kawamura said in unison.

"Hey Ryoma. Don't you forget to contact us!!!" Senpai Momo messed up his hair again while Senpai Kaido hissed "You're too loud!"

"What did you say??!!" Senpai Momo shot back.

"Psshh! Annoying!" he then turned his attention to Ryoma "Good luck kid…"

Grandma laughed "Don't worry about Kaido and Momo. We'll put a leash on them. Hahahahaha!!" Grandma opened her bag "Here it is…" she showed us two dog leashes "If these two fights again like crazy monkeys, I'll definitely put this on them"

"Hmf!!" Senpai Kaido and Momo crossed their arms as a response "We're neither dogs nor monkeys, coach…" Senpai Momo added.

Senpai Inui suddenly handed Ryoma a big bottle of juice "You'll need this…" he arranged his glasses. The color out of Ryoma's face was sucked out when he set eyes on the bottle of juice "o-okay…" he faintly responded.

"Ryoma!!!" Tomoka squealed in excitement "we'll cheer for you so don't worry about us; Just do your best!"

Mitsuki smiled at him "same here" she gently waved good bye at Ryoma. He nodded at her in response. He then looked at Captain Tezuka "Captain, make sure you'll take care of your arm…" he grinned "I think I want another match when I get back…"

"I'll be waiting for that day…" as usual, Captain Tezuka was calm and encouraging. He stood beside Mitsuki onee-chan… they really look good together.

"Well… you should get going now…" Grandma reminded Ryoma. She looked at him with full determination; her face was glowing "make us proud, Ryoma Echizen"

"Come back for us. You promised, right?" I gathered up all my courage to properly say goodbye to him. I hate saying goodbye to him… I really do. I'll miss his monotonous yet prince-like voice, I'll miss his deep dark hazel eyes which complimented his black-green hair and his thin cherry blossom-colored lips, but what I'll really miss the most is his cool and comforting demeanor.

"It's a promise…" he slowly approached me. I could imagine him wearing a prince outfit; what a dream!

"I'll take care of them for you, so don't worry…" Keisuke brought me back to the real world. Keisuke stood beside me. When I looked at him, I immediately noticed his smile… his 'playfully teasing' smile to be exact.

Ryoma played along and flashed Keisuke his taunting smile "If you say so…" looking at Keisuke and Ryoma made me feel like I'm in another planet or a fairy tale book. They looked almost perfect.

"Secret's safe with me…" Keisuke whispered to himself… I guess Ryoma heard it because I saw him raise both eyebrows. I was standing close to them so I heard what they were saying. The others weren't paying attention so whatever it was, only the three of us heard it.

As usual, Senpai Fuji, Captain Tezuka, Senpai Oishi and Grandma were having a 'normal' talk while the rest were having a 'not-so-normal' talk. Hahaha. They started acting little rascals again while Senpai Kawamura timidly watched them.

I guess I can say it was an ideal farewell; everyone was here, and most of all, it wasn't painful for me anymore. He gave us his word and I believe that. I have faith in my Prince. I know our story wouldn't go anywhere… I accepted the fact that I'll forever be the pauper who admires him. Even though that's the case, I'm fine with because at least I can say that we're good friends, and that's what's more important.

"I guess I'll go then…" Ryoma called everyone's attention. He held his left arm up high and pointed at the passenger's waiting area using his thumb. That's our cue; our one last farewell. Who knows… maybe it'd take years for him to come back, but I know that day would come.

As he walked past us, everyone didn't seem sad or upset. Instead, all of us wore a smile on our faces. It wasn't sad. We believe it would be good for him.

As he was about to go, I noticed a little key chain got detached from his bag "STOP!!" I shouted at him. I tried to pick up the key chain lying on the floor as swiftly as I can and ran after him. My 'scream' moment caught everyone's attention; I could feel all eyes were settled on me.

"You dropped this…" the key chain was a very very small tennis racquet which looked exactly like his tennis racquet. It had an 'R' written on its cord. "Here…" I opened my right palm for him to take it.

Immediately, after I presented the key chain to him, he didn't hesitate to answer, "You can keep it…" he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes twice. It was bewildering.

"My trusted friend can keep it" he confidently delivered the sentence. I wanted to cry with joy "I'll go now…" he waved at us.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of it" my body felt warm and relaxed. I kept on day- dreaming about being by his side but this isn't part of my weird hallucinations… this is a lot better. A million times better "See you soon" I whispered as I watched his silhouette fade into an open space.

I'll definitely wait for my Prince.

.

.

.

.

.

August

.

.

.

.

.

.

September

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

October

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

December

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

January

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

February

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Days and Months have passed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ 4 years later ~**

"Yes Grandma. Ok, I got it… I'll take care of everything here. You don't need to worry about a thing. Don't forget to mind your health and drink your medicine" I placed the receiver back on its base after my long phone conversation with Grandma.

I closed my eyes, trying to reflect on the stressful things that occurred this strenuous day. Being alone is quite relaxing but it lacks life. The house felt empty without my Grandma. She had to attend a quick business meeting in Hong Kong. Two years ago, she was fortunate enough to buy, at least, a small amount of share. She decided to do so because she isn't getting any younger. She still coaches the Seigaku tennis club; she told me that she wants to be attached to tennis until the day she passes away. I do hope that day will be a hundred years from now. I really love my Grandma. She's my 'everything.'

"At least she'll be back in 2 days…" I tried to comfort myself. I threw my body on my new Queen sized bed; Grandma said my old bed was about to 'die' so she bought me a new one.

I closed my eyes as I inhaled as much air as I could. I had a mountain of home work and projects to do but I'm in no condition to do that. High school is indeed strenuous. Time sure flies by so fast, but I could remember everything that happened to me when I was in junior high like it was yesterday. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Now, I'm in 11th grade… 16 huh? I sure don't feel like one. I still feel like I'm a 12 year-old kid who's stuck in the past.

"When will you come back?" it's been four years. Ryoma's been doing well; he's all over sports magazines and news papers. He was even offered endorsements but I heard he refused every single one of them. Maybe his schedule's too hectic, but, I still believe he'll keep his promise.

He contacts all of us whenever he's free through the use of group e-mails. He isn't much of an expressive person; it's pretty obvious through reading his e-mails. Not even once did I dare ask him when he's going to come back home; that might just distracted him and stuffs like that.

The mirror attached to my study table caught my attention. I still look the same Sakuno back from 4 years ago; the only noticeable change is my hair. They were right; it really _is_ hard to maintain a very long hair so I decided to give it a cut a year ago. The cut was still straight- it reached up to the lowest part of my underarm and my side-swept bangs are still here. I like it the way it is so I opted not to tie it.

I had a picture of Keisuke, Tomoka and I taped on the upper side of the mirror. This was taken 2 months ago at our favourite hang-out, the coffee shop near our school. Tomoka still looks bubbly, but it can't be denied that she had grown into a very beautiful woman. As for Keisuke, he's gotten even more 'attractive'— if that's how you put it. And finally, me… ehhhh… I don't know. hahahaha. This picture never ceases to make me smile.

We're still close to each other, but, of course, being a guy, Keisuke still has his own set of acquaintances. Even though he has one, we still know that no matter what they say, the three of us are the best of friends. They couldn't deny that fact.

"Friends huh?" I whispered to myself "trusted friend…" I sighed then opened my drawer to get a mini treasure box. I gently opened it to see the key chain Ryoma gave me; the sign of our friendship and his promise to us.

I knew it from the start; this is our story... it will never be about love. Maybe he'll never like me more than just a friend. Nothing extraordinary happens; this is reality without the DRAMA. Perhaps this is just a story of an unrequited love that should soon be erased, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn' t... he'll forever be my prince and I'm just the delusional pauper who was lucky enough to become his friend.

True, our story is boring but this is how it goes, it's not like those stories wherein an accident, or some crucial events change our lives. This is reality... reality that bites!

I held the key chain high and aligned it to my eye level "I told you I'd take care of this, right?"

_`Welcome to the Planet. Welcome to existence. Everyo-`_

My phone started ringing; honestly… my momentum was cut short because of it. "Hello" I answered, putting to an end the ringing of my phone. I really liked that song, Dare You To Move by Switchfoot, so I made it my ring tone.

"Sakuno… I'm so sorry I won't be able to meet you and Tomoka tomorrow" Mitsuki onee-chan sounded disheartened "It's just that… well, college life has been busy lately. Ouch… hold on for a second please…" by just talking to her through the phone, I can imagine how busy she is "Anyway, I have a lot of projects to finish and my professor asked me to come tomorrow for our school's special event, I'm so sorry!!"

"It's okay. I completely understand you. I, myself, am having trouble finishing all my home works and projects. It's a very tough season for all of us" I reassured her.

"Okay then, we'll reschedule our appointment, and, this time, we'll make sure that school won't get in the way of it, See you soon!"

"Good bye and good luck onee-chan"

"You too. Take care Sakuno… oh, and please tell Tomoka about this. I can't reach through her phone. Thank you" that was her last request from our phone conversation. Mitsuki onee-chan, captain Tezuka, Senpai[s] Momo, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Kaido and Inui are all in college right now, and as for Senpai Kawamura, he is the one managing their family business. There are too many of them so I forgot the courses some of them are taking; that's how silly I still am.

The only ones I'm sure of are Captain Tezuka and Mitsuki onee-chan. Captain Tezuka's taking up medicine for he decided that he wants to become a doctor someday. As for Mitsuki onee-chan, she decided to take up psychology, as she repeatedly told me "I want a job which helps people by helping them get past their problems" she delivered those words with compassion. At first, her parents didn't really approve of it, they prefer that she'd take up a business course to manage their business; luckily, Keisuke decided to take over their business after graduating from college so everything was settled.

"No problem. Ja-ne!" out of my might, I tried to make my voice sound encouraging.

I heaved out a big sigh and stared at the key chain again "I'm still— I mean, WE are still waiting for your comeback, my prince"

**`To Be Continued`**

**

* * *

**

I'm really sorry it took so looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong for me to update!!! T-T i'm usually busy... if i'm not busy, i can't condition my mind to continue this, damn it!

anyway, sorry the flow od this chapter is too sudden, i just realized that i have to do something to make their story more 'applicable' of course I wouldn't want to end the story without them even growing up. I hope you liked it. Sorry if there are wrong grammars, spelling and other wrong stuffs... i kinda rushed so... huhu. just tell me what you think so that i can still edit some its content. ^_^ tnx!!!


	9. Popsicle

**T****h****e ****P****r****i****n****c****e**** a****n****d ****t****h****e**** P****a****u****p****e****r**

moontonic18

Ryoma x Sakuno

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

* * *

** Chapter 9. Popsicle **

Heal the world

Make it a better place

For you and for me and the

Entire human race

Michael Jackson's song stung my heart; it's a simple song with a vivid meaning that provides us hope. I reflected on one of his songs as I finished watching a documentary about his musical life.

I want to heal the world but how could I possibly do that, when I can feel that there's something wrong or missing? I heaved out a sigh as I played with my mug which contains a cup full of warm milk. This moment feels so serene — staring across the beautifully lit night sky, drinking warm milk, and most of all, I relieved myself from oh-so-stressful school works. I opted to stay at the balcony for a few minutes before I go to sleep. I don't have classes tomorrow so it's okay for me to stay up late.

I decided to count the stars, idiotically thinking that I could possibly do so. Its funny how the night sky looked like, the crescent moon seemed similar to a smiley face because of the two stars shining brightly on top of it "Does this mean I'll have a great day tomorrow?" I talked to it. It's considered as a Heavenly Body so I gave it a shot "please answer my plea…" my face formed into a puppy dog pout. I felt ridiculous but it was fun, and besides, no one can see me anyway.

I closed my eyes and freed my mind from _everything_.

BEEP BEEP

I felt my face crease into a sour one as I heard my celphone beeping from my pocket. Whoever it is, he or she sure has 'great timing'

I flipped my phone to read a message from Keisuke. It read:

_Sleep already Sakuno :P It's already late. I bet you're looking at the stars now. Hahaha._

-end of message-

This guy has gone completely insane. I laughed a bit as I read his message and decided to text back:

_I'm sleeping RIGHT NOW so don't disturb me! ZZZZZ =_= and how come you know what I'm currently doing…?? Creepy! Hahahaha!_

-message sent-

Obviously, the sleeping thing isn't true; I just decided to make fun of him again. Tomoka, Keisuke and I have always been joking around each other, that is, whenever we feel like it. I don't know exactly when it started; all I know is, one day Tomoka and I were throwing M&M's at him while he's laughing and kept calling us names like 'chocolate monsters' and other jest-like names that are acceptable. It went on like that.

BEEP BEEP

Keisuke replied immediately:

_If I were there, I'd present my right hand and ask you to pick one finger. I'll use your choice to tickle myself. My guess was right! You really are staring at it. Tomoka and I already know that whenever it's Friday night, you always do that. Don't stay up too late. Remember what Tomoka said. _

-end of message-

Frankly, his message was too long that I find it hard to comprehend. Way to go Keisuke, you just disrupted my once-in-a-week serene session. I should've left my phone on top of my study table awhile ago.

My phone's clock screen saver was too big for me not to pay any attention to it. As much as I hate to admit it, Keisuke's right; it's already quarter past twelve o'clock in the morning. My body needs to rest or else I won't have enough energy for tomorrow. I flipped my phone again to read Tomoka's group message approximately 3 hours ago.

_TomoKeiSaku:_

_I can't wait 4 our date tmrw!! _ don't be late… 11 o'clock am sharp!_

_Have a Gudnyt sleep guys!_

-end of message-

"Tomokeisaku?" I asked the phone satirically. Without my mind's consent, my laugh suddenly burst out. I still can't get enough of Tomoka's 'innovative' ideas.

Tomoka + Keisuke + Sakuno= TomoKeiSaku

"You're a genius Tomoka…" a gentle smile took over my face "you've always been my tape recorder: the one who willingly listens to my shallow complaints in life"

I gently threw my celphone inside my pocket and drank what's left of the hot milk. "Okay, bed time starts now…" I yawned and swiftly shoved my body onto my bed.

* * *

"No-way…" my jaw practically dropped at the sight of the light grey sky. This day is supposed to be fun. I crossed my fingers as I carried on my child-like journey to our favourite meeting place, the coffee shop.

On my way, I inadvertently studied couples walking side by side while holding hands and such. I started to wonder if Ryoma has a girlfriend already. Ahhh! Truth be told, I hated the idea. I suddenly stopped walking upon the thought. "Seriously, Sakuno, when will you end your illusions?" I scolded myself and, as I always do, mentally slapped myself hundreds of times.

"Hey Sakuno!!" I suddenly heard Tomoka's jolly and charming voice. I tilted my head to realize that I was already at the coffee shop. Silly me, had I continued my illusions, I definitely would have gone to Okinawa without me noticing it. Seriously, I think I really need to grow up!

I waved at Tomoka as I marched my way to our table. As soon as I sat on the chair, I threw my head on top of the table; still mentally slapping myself for thinking that way. I heaved out a heavy sigh. Tomoka didn't say anything; she gave me a moment to reflect. The dark grey sky, which was light just a few moments ago, made me feel more stupid.

Finally, I regained myself and sat properly. "Tomoka, I miss Ryoma…" I suddenly blurted out.

"Sakuno…" her voice became serious, warm and gentle "look at me" she added. I did as she told me; I stared at her for a moment. I admired her alluring features and womanly demeanor. The next thing I studied was her attire. Her aqua-colored polo shirt accentuated her flawless skin. Her elegant long layered hairstyle really suits her. I started to wish I was more like her.

"Sakuno…" she continued, causing me to think of Ryoma and myself again. "I know it's been 4 long years, and I, being a witness on how much you value him, am starting to get worried for you…" she trailed off and looked at the window, or should I say, into wilderness.

"I'm not saying that he's not coming back. I KNOW HE'S GOING TO COME BACK. I just don't know when" she faced me again, still keeping her serious and cool expression "the thing that makes me worry is the fact that you're giving up. You're NOT giving up on him; rather, you're giving up on yourself" she sighed as her voice became more delicate "we've known each other for years now, so I know that you're somehow doubting your importance." She gently placed both her right and left palms on top of the table "Please believe in yourself. We are here to support you."

Her speech made me want to cry; the way she delivered those lines was full of conviction and care "Thank you Tomoka…" my voice began trembling "I'm sorry and I promise to do my best" I smiled at her "thank you, best friend." She then, smiled at me. I'm so glad I have Tomoka by my side. Life just wouldn't be the same without her.

"Sorry for being late!" Keisuke's familiar voice suddenly disrupted the moment. Tomoka and I stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what kind of reaction we are supposed to give him. He is, after all, a couple of minutes late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tomoka and I shouted at Keisuke in unison. Keisuke wore a simple black shirt and jeans, and surprisingly, his hair looked so messed up.

Tomoka started to smile teasingly, her serious expression vanished quickly. "What's up with your hair?" she laughed "is it too windy outside, or are you just too arrogant, that even your hair can't handle the AIR inside your head?" she stuck her tongue out. I laughed along.

"ha-ha. Very funny Tomoka" Keisuke pointed at a group of girls giggling, looking at him like he's some kind of rare and delicious cake "Whatever the case is, girls think otherwise" He sat down next to Tomoka while flashing Tomoka his winning smile.

"Wow… the weather sure is… _nice_" my hands suddenly found its way to my necklace upon seeing rain starting to pour. I started playing with my silver 'S' pendant. Grandma gave it to me 3 months ago. I could hear Keisuke and Tomoka talking as my mind suddenly started to drift away. Tomoka was right, how can I help in 'healing the world' when I can't even start with myself? I guess I was too caught up being pessimistic so as to pull myself down.

"Sakuno, Sakuno!" Keisuke swiftly called out my name "Tomoka said she has to leave"

"What?!" I started to panic though I don't know why. I turned to face Tomoka, looking like a depressed puppy "Why'd you have to leave so soon?"

Tomoka whined "Mom just texted me. She said we have to help in preparing for her best friend's surprise birthday party" she rolled her eyes "seriously, she should have told me earlier!" she kept complaining as if her mom would hear her. Keisuke stood up as he sighed "I guess we have no choice, we'll come with you until you get to the train station safely" Keisuke flashed Tomoka a serious expression "please DO be careful!" he opened his backpack and threw a jacket at Tomoka.

"HEY!" Tomoka's veins popped out "I appreciate the concern. I can take care of myself ok? I can go to the train station by myself"

Keisuke's eyes looked different, fear and concern was what it's showing "I know you can take care of yourself, but you have to be extra careful" he took the jacket then handed it to her properly "if the rain gets heavier… wear this"

Tomoka's aura suddenly changed into a mystified one. She stared at Keisuke for a moment as Keisuke did the same thing. "You kind of remind me of something…" Tomoka blurted out. She swiftly looked at me, hoping to put an end to the awkward moment "Well… have fun with this psychotic freak!" she laughed wickedly, seeming to have regained her usual self.

Keisuke's veins popped out. "yeah yeah yeah, just go already" his eyebrows creased as he placed heisright hand on top of Tomoka's head. "Text us when you get there" looking at Tomoka's head, I realized how much big Keisuke really got. Honestly, if I were not in any way close to them, I'd think they're a couple. Probably it's because they're both good-looking.

"Sure" Tomoka smiled at us as she wrapped Keisuke's jacket around her upper body. Keisuke and I watched carefully as Tomoka made her way out the door.

"Take care!" I shouted.

Keisuke started scratching his chin, apparently thinking about something.

"What is it?" I asked, baffled. Come to think of it, Keisuke and I haven't had a long talk for a year.

"So…" he faced me "Where do you want to go? I want to kill some time before I start practicing for next week's game"

The moment he asked me, I suddenly remembered what Mitsuki onee-chan told me 4 years ago; that Keisuke came here for a special reason. That is, to find his _unidentified_ childhood friend. Come to think of it, maybe he's too active in playing tennis that's why he never brings up this topic.

"Hmm… Keisuke, I want to see your house!" my brain suddenly hatched an idea. "I'm kind of intrigued as to what you were like when you were a child. You rarely mention about your past to us so I'd like to at least see some pictures of you back then"

Keisuke smiled naturally "You have a point" he lightly touched my forehead using his index finger "as your 'brother,' you have to know something about my past, right?" Keisuke swept his hair "since everyone's out, I guess you can _ransack_ our house" he invited me as comfortably as he can.

"I'm neither a character from Plants vs. Zombies nor a monster" I blurted out proudly.

"I know you're not" Keisuke admitted "You're just my crazy little sister" he laughed, thinking how _appropriate_ his last sentence was.

* * *

"Is it me, or has your house [slash] mansion gotten a lot bigger?" I stood in awe in front of Sanada residence's gate. Their house looks just like any Hollywood star's house, only, more traditional and level-headed.

"Keisuke, I never get tired of staring at your house from afar; it's so conspicuous!" from the outside, Sanada residence may portray that 'hard to please' impression, but the truth of the matter is, it's very warm and cozy inside. Everyone's just so welcoming.

Keisuke chuckled "it's not a mansion… it's a home" I have to admit, I fell in love with what he said. It _is_ true in every way. A house/mansion is nothing if it's shrouded with hatred and shame. We tend to focus on its outer beauty, when in fact, what matters most is the good vibe and love it gives off. It's infinite times better to call it a HOME.

I studied their house again before entering. The structure looks similar to Buckingham Palace, but the design screams traditional Japan. There's a historic and modern feel to it. There's a cute pond that has a wooden bridge on top of it, and there are different plants that would make you feel calm and at ease. You'll have to pass through the garden before reaching the house itself. For me, it's like having a mini journey in order to reach a Kingdom.

I pulled Keisuke's left sleeve as we strode through their hallway "Keisuke, how come we rarely come here?" I asked as I carefully studied the built and design of their home.

Keisuke laughed "that's because we never get too much time to goof around" He suddenly stopped walking, and then turned his head to face me "wait here Sakuno, I'll just call Mrs. Fields to prepare something for you" he led me to the living room and signalled me to sit there and wait patiently.

"Mrs. Fields?" I never knew they had someone here with that name. She's probably their housekeeper.

I scanned the room, thinking how pretty it is. Earth colors and earth-themed works of art dominated the whole room. The chairs look like it has been pulled out from Buckingham palace. I searched for the sofa. Up to my dismay, I was so caught up to what I heard that I totally missed the sofa, causing my butt to fall off the carpeted floor "ouch" I looked around. Good thing Keisuke was not here to witness such humiliation. This is a proof how little improvements I have achieved.

Am I still just a pauper? Whichever the case is… even if I still think of myself as a pauper ambitiously waiting for her prince to get back to her, I will stay true to who I am and do my best in becoming the successful and righteous person I know I can be. Tomoka's right, I just have to keep believing in myself.

"Wow… what a cute picture!" excitement suddenly got over me as my eyes grab hold of their family picture lying peacefully on the glass table beside where I was sitting. It's amazing how Keisuke looks like his mom and how Mitsuki onee-chan resembles her dad. I decided to take a picture of it using my celphone's camera; it was just too much to miss. My celphone beeped right after I captured the hpoto.

It's a message from Tomoka:

_Sakuno and Keisuke. I'm here already here. Thank you so much!_

-end of message-

"Sakuno… let's go. I have some things to show you" Keisuke came in the living room.

* * *

"So since you were a kid, you already loved playing outdoors! I should have known" I practically talked to myself. As of the moment, I am creating a mess inside Keisuke's room while Keisuke doesn't even mind it. Meanwhile, he's using his computer. His room doesn't look like any guy's room. It was too CLEAN… even cleaner then my room. His king sized bed was very clean and simple, and his room isn't filled with weird posters and stuffs. It hasn't changed much since Tomoka and I last visited here.

"Keisuke… do you have playmates back then? I only see pictures of you here…" I asked, of course, casually. I looked up and stared at his room's skyroof while waiting for an answer. The weather looks nice now. I hope Tomoka's having a good time.

"There's this one girl…" Keisuke tried to whisper, but I still heard it loud and clear. I almost forgot, the girl he must definitely be talking about was the girl the Mitsuki onee-chan mentioned to me.

"What's her name?" I asked nicely, hoping that my question won't cause him any sad or unwanted emotion. I stood beside him.

"I don't know her name…" he looked down "all I know is she's really special to me" he smiled faintly "although I can't recall what she looks like, I still remember all the wonderful feelings that she made me feel…" he trailed off "This is the only secret that I have not told anyone but my sister" he looked at me seriously "sorry… I just can't talk about it too much"

I suddenly felt the urge to comfort him "That's okay. You don't have to force yourself." I gave him my sincerest smile.

"I know I am not her best friend; in fact, she has lots of friends, so maybe she doesn't recall me anymore" he stared at his skyroof "truth is, I was very distant to others when I was a child; others don't come close to me because they are scared of me for some reasons, but she's different. She always smiles and says hi to me, and even shared me half of her chocolate flavored Popsicle. She made others see the good and friendly kid I really was"

Happiness and sadness covered every inch of his face. Somehow, the room suddenly felt so empty. He looked at me "it may seem shallow of a reason but she made a big impact in my life" he chuckled, possibly, trying to wipe away the sadness shrouding his dream-come-true-like face "I want to see and thank her. She served as my light and strength"

Silence dominated the room for a few minutes. She must have been his first love; based from I am witnessing right now, I'd say he still loves her dearly.

"If you want to find her, I can help" I offered my help and support. After all, that's all I can give to him "for the mean time, if you have any remembrance of her… just hold on to it" I looked at him, hoping for a good answer "you have any remembrance of her?"

His face lightened up "Yes I do!"

I sighed in relief "Good. What is it?" Ok, I admit it, this issue is very intriguing. I'm his 'little sister' after all, so I was hoping he'd tell me.

"It's my little secret" he winked at me "you heard too much of the story already."

"WHAT?! Unfair!!!" I squealed. I know I'm acting like a child, but it's like he gave me the appetizer and main course, but there's no dessert "I said I'd help you, right?" I tried to convince him.

"This is something I want to accomplish on my own" Keisuke's face was as serious as any business man holding a meeting, so I had no choice but to give up "Ok fine"

"And please don't tell ANYONE, even Tomoka, about this. I'm not yet ready for people to know that" he suddenly threw himself oh his bed, looking relaxed as ever "this would be our little secret. Got that?" he needed to reassure.

"Honestly, there nothing I could do about it anyway" I tried to clean up the mess I made. As I was putting the albums to their proper places, I suddenly felt the embrace of warm and lean arms. I turned to see Keisuke hugging me from behind. This made me feel a little puzzled and awkward. His eyes were closed, as if savouring the moment "Thank you Sakuno. I feel a lot better"

I have no idea what to do and how to end this properly so I answered as quickly as I could "no problem!" then I swiftly flew to get the other things I need to arrange.

He suddenly laughed like there's no tomorrow "You really are still a child!"

What exactly did he mean by that? And why all of a sudden? "Hey, watch what you're saying weirdo! Bleh!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Ok… off you go then, little girl. We wouldn't want to get your Grandma worried, now would we?" he chuckled "plus, I have to train now…"

"Seriously, you really need to show this side of you to other girls! How come Tomoka and I only know how weird you are?!" I teased him. Well it's true, almost every girl has a crush on him… why? Because they THINK he's cool, when in fact, he's just a normal guy who, like any human, also has weird moments with his friends. Every prince has a side of them which they only show to people who are very close to them. I wonder, is Ryoma the same?

"I'll also text Tomoka. I'll tell her to get home safely" he sighed in relief "good thing she's with her mom!"

Wow, he's really worried about Tomoka… could it be…?

"Aha-aha-aha-aha!" I suddenly laughed like I learned something intriguing and juicy.

"What?" Keisuke looked at me like I'm some kind of an insane person.

I chuckled frivolously "don't mind me. Aha-aha-aha-aha!"

"You must be tired. Get home!" he ordered, still puzzled.

* * *

(NORMAL POV)

The night was cold and windy; people rejoice as stars dominated the night sky. "It sure is nice to walk during the night every once in a while" Tomoka talked to herself as she made her way to her best friend's home.

_KNOCK KOCK_

"Sakuno?" she stopped in front of her best friend's room's door. "I'm here now. Can I come in?"

"Ok" Sakuno politely opened the door for her best friend. She smiled at her "Is it ok for you to go home a little late? Your mom might get worried"

Tomoka smiled "Relax, I just really need my CD's. My mom needs to use it tomorrow" Tomoka hurriedly opened her beige messenger bag "just let me arrange my bag so those CD's can fit in"

Sakuno got worried for her best friend "are you sure you're fine going home by yourself, at this hour at night?"

Tomoka laughed, still arranging her bag "Well, I'm still wearing Keisuke's jacket and it's not that late. Don't worry!"

Little did Tomoka know that a piece of paper fell out her bag… an important piece of paper. Sakuno didn't notice this either for she was too busy worrying.

"Ok, now that I got what I need, I'll go now. I don't' want to worry you" Tomoka hugged her best friend. "Thanks and stop worrying too much, ok?" she started walking out of Sakuno's room.

"Wait, I'll accompany you downstairs" Sakuno offered.

While no one was inside Sakuno's room, her Grandma came in, hoping she'd find a cookbook. Good thing for her, she easily found one while her granddaughter's still out. Upon exiting the room, she found a piece of paper lying on the floor. She opened it to see a drawing.

"It looks like a child drew this" she told herself as she examined the paper. The content of the paper was a drawing of a girl holding 7 pieces of brown flowers. There's a scribble but she couldn't read it.

"Sakuno… you shouldn't leave your things lying on the floor" she smiled at the paper as if its her own granddaughter "I'll just put it in your bag" she then put it in her granddaughter's school bag.

**`To Be Continued`**

* what exactly does the sketch hold?? find out! ;P

Finally, I'm done with another chapter. My sincerest apologies for the very very slow update. Since I have a short vacation, I might be able to update my story a little faster**. Thank you so much!**

ack! T_T can't think much because of my freakin' pharyngitis... ;(**  
**


End file.
